<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not So Happy Story by ThatOneFriendlyMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921923">A Not So Happy Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFriendlyMonster/pseuds/ThatOneFriendlyMonster'>ThatOneFriendlyMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Beauty and the Beast au kinda, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Cinderella AU kinda, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay, Gay Disaster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, I know, Im kinda sorry, Im warning you, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, I’m just warning y’all, Janus needs a hug, Logan does know what people are feeling, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Lots of Angst, Lots of bad, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Patton needs help, People are bitches, Physical Abuse, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remus is interesting, Roman Remus and Janus are brothers, Roman Remus and Janus’s mother is a bitch, Roman is such an idiot, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sexual Abuse, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tangled au kinda, They all just need hugs, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse, Virgil needs a hug, Virgil’s not a super emotional mess in this, Y’all will probably hate me when this ends, does anyone even read these??, don’t actually go away, gotta love him tho, he has trouble understanding his own tho, if you don’t like go away, im not actually sorry, im not sorry, it won’t be good, its confusing, lots of blood, lots of pain, mentions is rape, my friends asked for this so this is what they’re getting, no spoilers ;), not a ton of good, oh yea I’m writing this, please don’t hate me......yet, she can’t die yet, the ending is not going to be pleasant, there will be major character death, this is going to be very emotional, this isn’t gonna be pretty, trans Janus Sanders, weird shit happens, why can’t she just die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFriendlyMonster/pseuds/ThatOneFriendlyMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically; Remus is the beast, Logan is Belle, Roman is Rapunzel, Virgil is Flynn Rider, Janus is Prince Charming, and Patton is Cinderella. Except I’m doing what I want with the story.</p><p>Everyday, for years and years all of them thought their lives couldn’t get any worse. First, there were the three princes; Roman lived in a tower secluded from the world, Remus was banished from the kingdom, and Janus had to put up with a transphobic bitch of a mother. Then, there were the others; Virgil was a skilled thief and deadly assassin who had to live on the run, Logan was a man who was abused by his father after his mother passed away, and Patton was trapped with his boyfriend that used him as a servant. And lastly, there were the final three; Thomas was a poor baker that was struggling with his mother to survive, Remy was once a valiant knight but couldn’t keep his eyes open, and Emile was a kind soul that helped others when he could only to be tossed out for being gay. They all believed their lives were at their worst and assumed they would get better from here.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler alert: they were wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Emsleepmas??, Imagination | Imaj Sanders/Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, I’m not even gonna try on that last one, Moceit, Prinxiety, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, idk what it’s called lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not A Chapter Quite Yet ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is not meant for the light hearted. To start off, the story’s already broken. Three sons were born to the kingdom, all on the same day, but a different year. Prince Remus, the eldest son, was despised by the kingdom as he grew into a ‘beast’. Prince Roman, the second son, was taken two days after he was born and thought to be dead. And finally, Prince Janus, the youngest of the three, was hated by his transphobic and homophobic mother. These three brothers have lived the life of suffering and nothing, absolutely nothing would change anything for them.</p><p>~</p><p>This is a mix of three different stories, all with my own twists but kinda (not really) the same. I put the tw at the beginning to give you a heads up and if you’d like, I can put them at the beginning of each chapter. I just find it easier at the very beginning so you have a heads up for what’s going to go down soon…</p><p>TW: Language, blood and gore, mentions of death, actual death, major character death (I’m sorr-*sobs*), LGBTQ+ insults, drinking, drunken idiots, mentions of rape, kidnapping, manipulative behavior, abuse, panic/anxiety attacks, toxic relationships, drugs, usage of drugs, thievery, self harm, and Alexandria (you’ll know what I mean. Trust me).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Janice!” Queen Alexandria hissed from the throne. Her hair was a neat bun with little grey stripes here and there with a crown to top it all off. A huge dark purple flowy dress puffed out around her on the throne. Wrinkles from scowling so much were visible on her face, adding to the eyes that were always narrowed. Her son wandered into the elegant throne room, having just finished cutting his hair short again. His mother wasn’t the most accepting human being. She didn’t accept the fact that her son was a son, not a daughter. “Why did you cut your hair?! Again?! You are making the kingdom look foolish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>deepest</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologies, mother,” Janus bowed before his mother, only angering her more. “It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> my intention to upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you sass me young lady!” He inwardly cringed at his mother’s choice of wording. “You will go to your room and put a dress on missy! Before I get your father involved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course mother!” Janus mocked. “I’ll also go wear some </span>
  <em>
    <span>heels</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flirt with every guy I see!” He already did flirt with most of the guys, just to keep them away. It worked well, since he didn’t dress like a princess all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maximus!” Alexandria screeched. A short plump man groaned to himself as he came from a side door. His purple robes dragged behind him as he moved to the empty throne next to his wife. His hair graying at the top, it looked as if he was getting older with each step. It was not his choice to marry this woman, it was his parents. An arranged marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He sighed, plopping down on the seat. He was not interested in anything his wife was saying and Janus could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to move on from this phase immediately! Fix her!” Maximus rested his chin on his hand as he looked down at Janus. He smiled apologetically at his loved son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexandria, there is nothing wrong. He’s just living his life-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage her! She needs to learn her lesson about how a lady should act!” Alexandria slammed her fist on her chair, making all the guards in the room jump. Janus looked to King Maximus, who was trying his best to calm the angry woman next to him. “She needs to retake all her classes! This time, I’ll be teaching them to make sure she’s doing it right. Janice will learn to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I have already completed all of my ‘classes’. I’m not retaking them.” Janus groaned. They were all about how a princess should act, how a princess should look, how a princess should live, princess this, princess that, no fighting, no having fun, no enjoying life!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus, could you please leave us in peace for a little bit? Your mother and I need to have another talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Alexandria seethed. “You can’t just let her leave! She needs punishment for disgracing the kingdom! You’ve pushed this off too long!” Janus smirked at his cruel bitch for a mother, turned on his heel, and left the screaming woman to his father to deal with. He did feel bad, but somehow Maximus always managed to calm her down so he wasn’t too worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow babe, that’s a record on how fast you got out.” A tall man leaned against Janus’s head, knocking him to the side a little as they walked down the large hallway. He was in half of a knight’s uniform, only the bottom of it was missing. A pair of sunglasses and a drink in hand, this was Remy Dormir, Janus’s personal bodyguard. All princesses need a bodyguard to protect them, as Janus’s mother would say. Of course, Remy was pretty laid back and was more of a friend than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad was there to help earlier this time.” Janus said, ignoring the pressure of Remy’s arm on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, your mom’s a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” They both laughed moving down hallway after hallway to Janus’s room. Alexandria had moved his room to the opposite end of the castle to keep all of Janus’s ‘cursed ideas’ away from her. All a bunch of bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering his room, he had three flags hanging above the yellow sheeted queen sized bed; the flag of the kingdom, a rainbow pride flag, and a trans pride flag. Because Alexandria hated everything within the community, she didn’t ‘bother to learn‘ what each flag meant, she actually found all of them pretty. A terrarium cage with two baby pythons was set up on a dresser in the corner, each against the glass as soon as they heard the door open. Janus ignored the small hissing coming from the cage, flopping down on his bed. Remy followed, flopping down on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going hun? Answer honestly.” Janus groaned beneath him, pushing his face further into the bed. He mumbled something into the bed Remy missed. “Can’t hear ya gurl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like a boy today Remy…” Remy frowned, hearing the sad in Janus’s voice. “I changed my name spelling so I wouldn’t have to deal with mother calling me by my dead name, but it doesn’t help…” Remy scooted off him, letting him sit up. Janus’s eyes watered as he looked at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me Jan, you are a boy. You can be who you want. Nobody, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> has the right to tell you otherwise. You are your own person. You make your own decisions and choices. If others don’t accept you, you don’t have to change. They do.” Remy hugged the now slightly crying prince in front of him. He leaned into the touch, sobbing silently. Normally, he wouldn’t accept the touch, but Remy was his best and only friend since…Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-thank you-u Rem…” Janus whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing babe. If ya need anything, I’m here. Mkay?” Janus chuckled, although it was a puff of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small knock came to the door. Janus and Remy quickly parted, not wanting any of the castle staff to catch the prince and his bodyguard huddled together. If that got reported to Alexandria, Remy would be gone forever. Remy leaned against the end of Janus’s large bed, acting casual. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jan,” King Maximus walked in, smiling lightly at his son. Remy and Janus both relaxed at the sight. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Janus stated, leaving the bed to give his father a quick hug. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your mother is not happy, but she’s calm now. Just try not to make her upset for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo stay locked in my room with Remy for the rest of the day? Got it.” Maximus frowned, placing his hands on Janus’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she loves you right? A lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when she moved my room away from Remus’s and her own. She loves me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But she’s such a bitch sometimes!” Janus growled, stepping away from his father. “She won’t let me visit Remus until I ‘fix’ myself! She won’t hug me or tell me she loves me! She won’t even eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinner</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me anymore! That’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span> way of showing how much she loves me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus, she’s just confused is all. Give her time and space. I’m sure things will turn around eventually.” A loud screech for Maximus echoed through the hallways. The king winced at the sound, probably coming from the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A demon is calling your name. You should probably get going.” Remy stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I love you so much Janus. If you need to talk about this more, you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Maximus smiled and walked out towards the screeching in the hallways. Closing the door, Janus sat back on the bed next to Remy. They weren’t in love or anything, and they would never fall in love with each other, but sometimes they both just needed some cuddles. Someone to be there for them, to hug them and love them for who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus groaned as he sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. Remy was passed out across the other end of the bed sunglasses crooked on his face. The curtains on the large window out to the balcony were closed, but there was still dim moonlight coming through. It had to be midnight from where the moon was positioned. Laying back down to try and fall back asleep, Janus couldn’t get comfortable. Instead, he decided maybe a walk around without anyone bothering him would be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But someone just had to bother him. A taller man, well everyone was taller than the short prince, briskly walked by in the hallway, bumping into Janus slightly. He wore a large robe with the royal seal on it. Two large scrolls in one hand, and a basket full of others in the other. This was Tobias Thumb, the royal advisor. Janus never really liked him, he was a person you’d want to talk to once, and never again. It was like his eyes were undressing you as you spoke to him. They traveled up and down looking at whomever the ‘victim’ was before him. What didn’t help was his hair always placed in a way that seemed to jut out to grab at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it- Y-Your majesty!” Tobias bowed, almost dropping a few scrolls. “I-I didn’t think you’d be up this late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult to sleep,” Janus shrugged. “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Uh I was just checking notes in today's meetings and got distracted! I thought I could finish them before I went to bed.” Janus would’ve called him out on lying, if it weren’t for the fact he was too damn restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, goodnight your highness, I hope you get the rest you need tonight.” Tobias scurried the other direction, leaving Janus to walk alone again. Hopefully, a little longer would help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help he soon realized after wandering in the low lit hallways for half an hour. He stopped, sighing in defeat, next to his brother’s room. Not Remus’s, his lost brother. The one that was taken two years before Janus was born, and he didn’t even know the name of. Inside was only a small crown with a giant ruby in the center. The last time Janus had been in that room was maybe three years ago? He didn’t know his brother at all, so there was no point in mourning someone he didn’t know. Even if it was family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was slightly cracked open, which wouldn’t have bothered Janus if he hadn’t heard a small tapping noise from inside. Slowly, Janus opened the door and peeked inside. A taller man in a purple vest stood before the crown, holding it in his fingers. A satchel was slung over his shoulder, that he later tucked the beautiful crown into. The thief was silent with every step he took, making sure not to knock anything over and double checking a side door as he worked. Janus rolled his eyes at the cautious nature of the man. If he were to just leave now, he wouldn’t be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the now fully open doorway, he watched the man work through the room, grabbing whatever he thought valuable. Then he turned to the door Janus stood in front of, and froze. The man’s eyes were hidden beneath purpley black hair, as was most of his face. His pale skin was the only thing reflecting light in the room. This guy needed to be in the sun more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Janus greeted, smirking. “And what, may I ask, do you think you are doing?” The man didn’t answer, instead drew a small dagger from a small pouch attached to his waist. Janus frowned. “I’m not going to report you. The only one who even cares the prince is missing is my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother?” The man asked, voice much lower than Janus had expected. It sounded like he was forcing it to be that low. “The queen cares a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Like I said, the only one that cares is my mother.” The man’s stance shifted slightly, clearly becoming very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Janice-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Janus,” He growled, the man tensing at the tone. “I’m not going to turn you in, if that’s why your so paranoid. My mother loves that crown more than she loves me, so take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t care?” The man started to step forward, hiding the blade behind his back more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about a brother I have never met,” Janus rolled his eyes, backing up to let the man out. The man looked confused but hesitantly left the room anyway. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” The man started to move down the hallway silent as a mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem interesting.” The man chuckled, continuing to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flint Stormious.” And then he vanished in the darkness, leaving Janus alone. A wave of exhaustion came over Janus, sending a small dizzy spell into his senses. Blinking hard, he forced himself to stand and walk back to his room. It came again, right before he could touch the doorknob. Falling to the floor, his gaze caught a glimpse of someone holding a large tank and wearing a gas mask. The last thing he noticed before complete black was the blood stains on the person’s hands and arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus giggled as he woke up, smiling at the weird feeling he felt from moving his arms and legs for the first time in forever. He could hear voices in his head as he lolled back and forth sitting up. A hand lightly pushed him back down into the clouds he laid on. He giggled more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was drugged. The effects should wear off eventually. Your son will be alright with lots of rest and-“ One voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Another hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Uh, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be alright with lots of rest and liquids. That is all I can do for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out then!” The second grumbled. “Remy why weren’t you watching her?! You are supposed to protect her! Not let her get into harm like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry your highness, I will do better from now on to protect your so</span>
  <em>
    <span>-daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s ‘he roo’ spin’in’in?” Janus slurred out, as the blurs around him became clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re awake. You really scared us gurl. How’re ya doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M fine,” Janus shook his head, clearing the dizzy spell a little more. “Wha’ happened…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know. I just found you outside the door and you didn’t wake up-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kingdom can’t lose another heir to the throne,” Alexandria said, then mumbled, “Even if they are worthless pieces of shit that don’t listen to their mothers.” Her glaring made Janus shrink more into his own bed. Why was she even in here? To make her son feel worse about himself? It was like she was blaming him for being knocked unconscious! Well, technically, it was kind of his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should leave Janus alone for a little while,” Maximus frowned at his wife grabbing her arm and leading her away. “Get some rest son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAXIMUS! SHE’S A-“ The door slammed shut behind them, leaving Remy alone with Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything babe? What happened? What you were doing?” Remy came and sat right next to Janus, the latter flopping his head into his lap. Closing his eyes and trying to think about what happened. He sighed, getting bits and pieces of what happened.</span>
</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, so I went out for a walk. Someone was in my brother’s room, not Remus’s. They took the crown. His name was…Flynn? No, Flint. Flint Stormious. He-He attacked me later in the hallway. I think…” Janus had to squeeze his eyes shut to recall the memory, bits still just fading to black.</p><p>
  <span>“He must’ve murdered Tobias,” Remy mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Janus shot up, almost knocking Remy over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobias Thumb, the royal advisor is dead.” Janus collapsed back into the lap, sighing. He didn’t really like Tobias, but he still knew him.</span>
</p><p>“God, this is all my fault,” Janus mumbled.</p><p>
  <span>“How is it your fault Jan? You didn’t have anything to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so telling the intruder to just leave and not turning him in has ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing to do with it</span>
  </em>
  <span>’? I watched him steal the crown Rem. I could’ve called for guards or something! But I didn't. And now a man is dead because I hate my mother so much!” Remy blinked at him a little shocked from the new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let him leave with the crown?” Janus nodded sadly. “You didn’t try and stop him from taking your brother’s crown?” Janus yawned as he nodded. His eyes were getting heavy again. “You let him take the crown because you were mad at your mother?” Another nod, only this time his eyes slipped shut. “Jan-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” Janus shushed him, letting himself fall asleep in the coffee addicts’ lap. Remy didn’t care as he started to run his fingers through Janus’s hair. He started to hum something, but Janus was too sleepy to process what it was. And before he knew it, Janus was out like a light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman yawned, stretching his arms out as he started to wake up. It felt good to be awake this early for some reason. He knew that his father would be back in a few hours, so he decided to start getting prepared. Climbing out of bed, his dark hair flowed behind him as he walked, knotting on everything. Father wouldn’t let him cut it, so he had to brush it out, every morning. Most days it would take about an hour, sometimes longer depending on how the prince was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Roman did know he was a prince. And yes, he did know his father took him from his royal family, but it was for the better. Those crooked twisted people would’ve used his hair for their own gain. Father doesn’t do that. Father cares about him. Staying in his tower would keep everyone safe. Nobody would use his hair ever again. Although, even Roman didn’t know how to use it properly. Only father did. Father used it once and never again.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping on his red flats and a simple red dress, he wandered down the steps from his bedroom to the main room of the tower. There were only four rooms total; his room that was up the stairs, the giant living room, the kitchen that had an archway splitting it from the living room and the door under the stairs that led to the bathroom. It was quite lovely and neat. Roman did add a few little paintings and small decorations on the walls occasionally, each with explicit detail. There was also the window sill he would throw his hair down to help his father reach him. It had purple rose bushes on it, stretching down the tower’s side like ivy. Roman wasn’t a fan of the color purple, but they were roses! Purple ones! And they did look gorgeous with his paintings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running into the tiny bathroom, Roman grabbed his brush and got to work on the long hair falling down his back. He would put it up in braids sometimes, only to regret it having made his hair poofy and wavy. That made it more difficult to brush out. Humming little tunes on the window sill, he started at the end of his hair and lowered it off the edge as he brushed through it. It was the only place his hair wouldn’t get knotted again when he brushed it. A small chirp caught his attention, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, a small sparrow chirped happily as it flew towards the tower. It wasn’t unusual per say, but it did look off compared to other ones. This one had more of a brain, and definitely showed it off. The little bird landed in Roman’s lap as he continued to brush out his hair. He smiled as it looked up at him, waiting for Roman to talk. “Good morning Missy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sparrow, Missy, chirped happily up at him and lightly tapped Roman’s hand with its beak. As if it were saying hello back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing my lovely birdo?” Roman asked. Missy chirped at him again. “You want me to keep singing?” Another chirp. Roman chuckled. “You only came to hear me sing, hmm? Well what if I don’t want to sing?” Missy puffed his feathers out, annoyed. Roman laughed. “Alright. What song shall I bless the world with today?”</span>
</p><p>Missy cocked his head at Roman, watching the human tap his chin thinking. Chirping again, Missy rubbed against Roman’s arm. Roman smiled. “Alright! Then the world shall hear Someday My Prince Will Come!”</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even say the first word, Missy chirped and flew away quickly. When Roman looked down he realized why. Father was coming through the leafy barrier, blocking Roman’s only access to the outside world. He was allowed to climb down and explore but he had to stay inside the rocky boundaries. Father did not want him to leave, and he understood why. The outside world was a dangerous place, and Roman was ‘just too fragile’ according to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman! Let down your hair right now!” A gruff angry voice yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Father!” Roman slung the half brushed hair over the small black hook above the window and let it fall down, down, down below to his father. He felt the tug and started to pull up as quickly as his arms would let him. His father arrived faster than ever before, it was a new record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take too long.” He replied angrily. Father wasn’t exactly the kindest man, but Roman knew he cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning father!” Roman sang out, his father wincing at the noise. “What brings you here so early? Usually you don’t get here for a few more hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The king and queen are making poor choices again. I had to leave and will be leaving again tonight. I have, ah, business to attend too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thief took something from me. I want it back.” Roman’s father set down a bag full of coins and headed up to Roman’s room with a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. That meant a <em>really</em> bad day and don’t ask any further. It also meant his father was going to pass out in less than an hour and not wake up for at least three or four. Which left Roman alone in the tower, again. He heard his door close and sighed heavily. Father never spent any time with him anymore. As soon as he turned eighteen, it was as if Roman didn’t exist. He was currently twenty-four, six years without proper care. Six. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong, he did enjoy the small hugs before his father would leave, and he did love it when his father would ask about his day, but those were rare occurrences. Usually it was all about his father’s day, how his father was feeling, never about him. Part of Roman told himself this was how families act in the real world. The other part told him this wasn’t how a human being should be treated. Creeping silently to the ledge, Roman decided he needed some outdoor time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his hair down once more, he lowered himself onto the grass below. His shoes were discarded as he edged closer to the little stream that ran close to the tower he lived in. All around he was surrounded by rocks, only one exit. Dipping a toe in, Roman smiled at the cool rush filling his senses. His whole foot slipping in next as he sat down on the ground. The other following hastily. Missy perched himself on Roman’s shoulder, singing a small tune for the prince. He sung quietly along with the little bird while watching the fish sneak up to the appendages in the water. One was brave enough to swim across his foot, fins tickling his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missy, can you go check on father please? I want to make sure he’s completely out before I, uh, <em>explore</em> a little.” Missy looked him up and down, narrowing his eyes. “What? I just wanted to explore a little outside again…” Roman chuckled nervously, fiddling with a piece of his hair. He’d already gone outside the rock walls twice before, well, that’s how he discovered Missy. He was tangled up with a broken wing in a net. Something was hunting him. Roman had to help him! He couldn’t just let the crazy people take such a sweet innocent little bird away!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on! Go see if he’s passed out yet. I want to go out for a little bit.” Roman gently nudged Missy off his shoulder, squawks protesting his actions. “Missy please? Just for a little bit? I’ll be back before he knows I’m gone! And you can come too~” Roman batted his eyelashes at the deadpanned face Missy was giving him. Squawking angrily, Missy flew swiftly up to the tower. Roman smiled and stood up from the ground, stepping into his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy came down and landed on Roman’s shoulder, nestling in the hair there. Roman smirked at him, gaining a grumpy squeak in return. Roman skipped towards the small cove to escape this enclosure. Part of him knew this was a terrible idea, especially since Father was home and Missy was against it so much today, but the other half needed this so badly. He couldn’t stay locked up forever! He needed adventure and exploration and excitement!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low chirp escaped Missy as Roman wandered into the cave, thick ivy hiding the outside world. Taking one last glance at the tower behind him, Roman pushed through the green into the world. The real world. He hadn’t been out for at least four years and everything was overgrown. Usually his father would clear everything out to make it easier to walk back to the palace. Obviously he hadn’t done that for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy started pecking Roman’s hair anxiously. He was hiding deeper into Roman’s hair by the second. Roman felt the feathers tickle on his neck and chuckled. “Missy! That tickles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response came from the little bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missy? What’s wrong?” Roman reached back and plucked the little bird off his shoulder, gently rubbing its head. The bird shuddered at the touch and flew out of Roman’s hands. He started to head back to the tower. “Missy where are you going? We just got out here! Don’t you want to enjoy it? Stop being so boring!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring, eh?” A low voice whistled from behind Roman. Spinning around, Roman found a very tall man staring back at him. He was leaning against a tree running a sharp dagger across a piece of wood. Chunks fell at his feet where a husky black dog laid. Or was it a wolf? He wore black boots, a dark red leather jacket cut open at the ends and a black ripped up shirt without any sleeves. A large scar cut down his face across his right eye. He glanced at the prince multiple times, hazel eyes burning with mixes of hatred and disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman didn’t know how to respond. He had never met anyone in these woods before. Everyone stayed by the village miles away from here, so that leaves the question of- “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same,” The man replied, stepping away from the tree to approach Roman. “You don’t look like you belong here. These woods are dangerous and you’re a skinny little thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the one with the knife.” The man raised the sickening blade towards Roman. He could see small specks of dried blood, making his breath hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Roman.” He cursed himself for stuttering. He was supposed to be brave! Like the stories his father would let him read. Not the damsel in distress!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman? Interesting name. Where did you come from?” The man stepped closer, his dog (wolf?) following closely behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came from…my home?” How was he going to get out of this one? Father was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. If this man didn’t, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where might that be?” The man was nearly on top of Roman as he was backed into one of the stones near the entrance to his tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In these woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the vague answers,” The man snapped, placing the dagger against Roman’s neck. Roman squeaked. “Where. Is. Your. Home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over there…” Roman pointed to the rocky entrance, trying not to let himself cry in front of this stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You live in the rocks?” The man chuckled. “Where’d you get the clothes then? Stolen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I made them.” That was part of the truth. He did extend parts of the dress when needed because he grew. And he added little gold patterns on the ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the hair? Why’s it so long?” The man trailed his gaze from the end of it up to Roman’s face. He paled instantly; his father warned him not to tell anyone about any of this and here he was! About to tell a stranger his darkest secrets!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t cut it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Roman didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p><span>“Why </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>hell</span></em><span> not?” The man pressed the dagger deeper into Roman’s neck, a little blood seeping down from a cut.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Cause he likes it long,” A new voice came. A man in a purple vest came into view behind the man pinning Roman to the wall. Dark eye bags could be seen through the faint layer of eyeshadow he wore. His midnight black hair had purple tips covering his bangs. Slow steps were taken to get closer to the fighting people. “Fuck off Jared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tongue Stormious,” The man, Jared, hissed. “You wouldn’t want to lose it, now would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the crown or not?” The purple vested man sighed. Roman was released immediately dropping to the floor with an ‘oof’ escaping. He ran his fingers along the cut, red covering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you actually did it. Give it here,” Jared demanded, arm outstretched for the satchel. Roman tried to crawl out from behind Jared, only to be pushed back hard on the rock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not done with you yet. Crown. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you let him go, and then you can have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need saving,” Roman coughed out, standing up. “I can do this on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can,” The purple man sassed, pulling a crown out from his satchel. Jared raised his knife towards the man, whistling for his dog. The dog laid on the floor sleeping and ignoring his master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crown now, talk later.” Jared growled, stepping towards him and ignoring his disobedient pet. Roman looked down at the feet of the man, who was stepping on his hair. He looked up at the purple man and nodded towards it. A slight tilt in the other’s head gave Roman the chance. Grabbing the end, Roman yanked his hair up. Jared was swung forward, dropped his dagger, and face planted in the earth. Kicking the blade to the purple man, Roman scurried away from the moving body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared grabbed his ankle pulling Roman down to the ground with him. He then proceeded to climb on top of Roman, pinning his arms against his back. Roman wheezed, pain coursing through his body. He couldn’t move. The pressure on his back was released, suddenly. The purple man had slammed into Jared, both of them tumbling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you Flint?!” Jared shouted. “You do realize who that is right?! He could be worth</span>
  <em>
    <span> thousan-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The purple man (Flint?) grabbed Jared’s head and slammed it into the ground, rendering him unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Flint mumbled, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t thank you, emo.” Flint chuckled at the nickname, albeit it was just a puff of air. Roman got up and wiped the dirt off his face. Missy chirped and landed on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missy! Why didn’t you warn me?!” The bird squawked and pecked Roman’s nose. “Okay okay, it was my fault. Are you hurt at all?” Missy shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk to a bird? Pfft,” Flint let out a breath of air, it quickly turning into a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Roman asked, glaring at the darkly dressed man. Missy squawked angrily on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Princey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Princey’?” Did...Did this man know about Roman’s background?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s a nickname. You called me an emo, so I get to call you Princey.” Flint grubbed Jared’s ankle and started dragging him towards the brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your concern. See you around Princey.” Flint winked and disappeared with the unconscious body. Heat spread a little to Roman cheeks at the action. What was that? Was he sick?<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy started squawking wildly at Roman, grabbing his hair with his talons and dragging backwards. Dazed by what had just happened, Roman rubbed his throat and looked at Missy. The bleeding had died down, but it still stung. Missy chirped furiously, flapping his wings and quickly flying away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>ROMAN!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman whirrled around, his father’s voice boomed, scaring the birds out of the nearby trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” He whispered to himself. The ivy was shoved aside as he bolted for the tower, unaware of the watchful gaze of another.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Unedited...</p><p>I got lazy, can you blame me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The servant gulped as their prince yanked the poor person off the ground. Foul breath fell down their throat as the twisted prince growled in their face. “Bring. My. Brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t come back until he comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-your highnes-ess, my prince-e R-Remus, y-your brother-er was taken as a baby-y-“ The brave servant stuttered out. And oh they were brave for saying that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU KNOW </span>
  <em>
    <span>EXACTLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHO I MEANT YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>BASTARD</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Remus roared, throwing the servant to the floor with ease. “Get. Out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frightened servant scrambled quickly out of Remus’s room, yelping when the door slammed on his back knocking him down. Remus let out a low and menacing growl as he wandered to the balcony in his room. Large curtains draped low to the floor, shredded from Remus ripping them up. Poison ivy grew around the balcony’s posts, along with bushes of dead plants. Two bunny rabbits and seven squirrels laid dead on the floor, decaying and putting off a foul scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his fault he was like this; a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was his foolish mother’s problem and he was stuck with it. Queen Alexandria was a terrible human being, she didn’t even tell her own son how he was cursed! Most thought she wasn’t even human because of her actions. Banishing her son because she thought it would make the world view </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. Ignoring her other son that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t even accept as a son. Losing her second son to a stranger and obsessing over finding him rather than raising </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> own children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he complaining? Well, he hadn’t seen Janus for years and it hurt. His younger brother didn’t care about the uncomfortable feeling most felt around him. His mother was a bitch and the whole kingdom knew it. Although Remus did still like his mom. She loved him more than Janus, which wasn’t fair, but at least she cared. A knock came from the door interrupting his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He growled. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a younger person in green and black jacket and black pants. They had a messenger bag slung on their shoulder. A small golden badge stuck to the center of their left chest, the royal emblem engraved on it. They looked very formal and proper, if you didn’t count the colored hair. This was the royal messenger, Talyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening my prince,” they bowed to him quickly wasting no time. “Your mother has sent a message from the palace concerning your brother-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Talyn reached into their bag and pulled out a letter with the stamp of the kingdom. Remus could see the neat handwriting of his mother in her nicest green pen. Each stroke was even and perfect, the opposite of the wrench that wrote it. “Give it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talyn obeyed orders and handed the letter to Remus. They then spun on their heel and left the prince alone to read. Remus ripped it open quickly, destroying part of the letter in the process. He didn’t care if the paper fell to the floor, most of this room was barely staying together anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Remus,</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>I know you would like Janice to come visit,</span></em> <em><span>but she has not completed what I have asked her to. I may permit her to come and visit if she would choose to dress properly and listen to my orders. Janice has been a thorn in my side for ages, my dear son, and I’m tired of putting up with this stage she has going on. A boy? She believes she’s a boy! How silly is that? You will see her soon enough though, the Solstice Festival is coming up and you are coming to choose a suitress for the kingdom! You and your wife will rule together forever and have the happily ever after I’ve always wanted for you! Your father and I have found many who are willing to court you </span></em><strike><em><span>surprisingly</span></em></strike><em><span>!</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I finish, I would like to inform you that your brother’s crown was stolen two days ago and your sister was harmed in the process. Her foolish bodyguard Reject, I believe was his name, will be returning to your palace soon. I will also be asking another to come in to teach you proper manners at a festival. I know you hate them, and I’m sure you will not feel happy about it but I’m sure you will love Mr. Aldrich. He is beyond what I had expected! An amazing scholar and perfect teacher for you! He will be there in two days if that lousy messenger girl gets there on time. I do wish you well my beloved son,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexandria</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a moment to process the letter. He shredded it to pieces and shoved the pieces in his mouth, swallowing most of them. An angry roar escaped him as he slammed the doors to his room open to find Talyn. They were going to march back to his mother and demand he be taken with them when they delivered the messages to the palace. A servant girl was wandering down the hall and dropped her tray at the sight of the prince. She started to shake as he approached her, being almost two whole heads taller than the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Talyn?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>“I-I d-d-don’t-t know-w-“</p><p>
  <span>“Find them before I add another head to my wall,” he smiled at the color draining from her face. He chuckled darkly. “I wonder how a dagger would look lodged in between your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant girl looked close to tears as she darted away. A quiet cry of fear came out as she ran around the corner. Remus laughed, forgetting all about the shit his mother was making him deal with for just a moment. He didn’t want to choose a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bride</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn’t want to choose a woman to marry. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want to marry anyone. Nobody, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> had ever caught his eye. There wasn’t a soul here Remus would even think about marrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also didn’t want to deal with whoever this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Aldrich</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. Probably some old man coming to tell him how to live his life. Remus was sure as soon as the old man looked at him, the guy would be gone. Which meant thinking about it was useless. Maybe he could prepare a ‘gift’ for him? How about some rat poisoning in his dinner? Or instead of giving him steak, give him a severed arm? Or put some little snakes, in honour of his brother, in the man’s bedsheets? Or do all of it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect, he grinned wickedly to himself as he skipped down the large castle hallway. This was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Remus yawned as he woke to the morning sun shining brightly in his face. He hissed and quickly closed the curtains next to his bed. Groaning, he climbed out of bed, got dressed in his usual attire, and went to go see if the servants had fixed him some breakfast. What he wasn’t expecting was to see a young man standing at the end of his table, a book in one hand and the other spread across the corner of the table. His combed back auburn-y brown hair reflected nicely in the light, specs of a goldish color glinting in it. A blue waistcoat was latched tightly around his body with a black undershirt tucked in neatly, and a blue striped necktie matching with the rest of him. A golden chain from a pocket watch hung from his pocket. Remus didn’t say anything, he just stared at the man in awe. He was…</span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus stopped his thoughts, shaking his head back and forth. They were so intrusive sometimes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be Prince Remus,” the man snapped his book shut and set it on the table. “I am Logan Aldrich, you suitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suitor?!” Remus’s voice cracked for the first time in his life. Had his mother actually decided being gay wasn’t bad?! Logan blinked at him, shocked for a moment at the outburst. He didn’t say anything for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you misheard. I am your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tutor</span>
  </em>
  <span> in etiquette and reverence. Your mother had requested my presence here. I have been in service to the kingdom for many-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blah blah blah,” Remus ignored the butterfly feeling in his stomach as he spoke to the man. “Listen here nerdy wolverine-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck about my mother’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I don’t give a fuck about you. So take your books and weird jackets back from where you came.” Remus spared a quick glance at Logan, guilt flooding his chest. He pushed the guilt away and left the dining room quickly. Footsteps that were not his own followed him all the way back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please your majesty,” the scholar followed behind him. “Let me help you-“</span>
</p><p>“I don’t need any help. Fuck off.” Remus mumbled, entering his room. Logan followed him inside, confronting the grumpy prince. He stood before Remus, blocking Remus’s way into his room.</p><p>
  <span>“I will not leave. It is my duty to obey Her Highness’s orders. You may not like it and I may not, but I cannot defy the queen’s orders.” Logan glared up at him. Remus growled back menacingly, narrowing his eyes at the scholar. Lowering his head to invade Logan’s personal space, the dark prince got an idea to scare this foolish man away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to make your life miserable if you don’t leave. You will know the true meaning of pain if you don’t leave my presence. Ever wonder what it’s like to rub salt on open rope burns?” Remus smirked at him, only switching to shock when Logan continued to give him a stern look.</span>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> underestimate me, your majesty. You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy your next few lessons, I promise you.” Logan pushed past the prince and left the room. Remus stood stunned. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>peasant </span>
  </em>
  <span>just talked back to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Specifically the most feared prince in all of the kingdoms. He stared at the doorway, blinking absentmindedly. He was enchanted by the way the servant had talked to him. Logan was not like anyone he had ever met. As the seconds turned to minutes, Remus smiled. Not his sinister smile that sent full grown men running for their lives, no no. He smiled a rare goofy smile, spreading from cheek to cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus told himself this was what his mother wanted, right? For him to find true love? He had never felt this way about anyone, ever. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be true love, right? This was the feeling? Maybe this Mr. Aldrich wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Patton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scootly boo<br/>Another chapter woo!</p><p>Meet my awful rhyming skills.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is bad. It’s poorly written and I would fix it, I just don’t have the time to. So, here’s a really shitty chapter lmao.</p><p>I don’t think there’s any warnings needed? If there are, let me know ig. There’s swearing, but pretty sure I don’t need a warning for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton grinned, wandering into the market for the third time that day. He loved going there! A simple walk through the forest and then he could visit with everyone he bumped into! The perfect stress reliever! Not that he had a ton of stress in his life. Nobody needed to worry about him. He was alright! Everything was </span>
  <span>alright. Had he said that word to himself too much? Alright, alright, alright! Nah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipping down the dirt path, he saw the sign to the village and his already bright smile grew larger. A tan skirt, a light blue shirt, and a grey cardigan draped on his shoulders, the fatherly figure of the town revealed himself. Technically he didn’t live in town, his boyfriend wanted to keep him for hims-<em>safe</em>! Wanted to keep him safe. But because he visited the village so much everyday, it felt as if he was the father to ask for advice, or to get a hug, or to just talk to and hang out with when needed. Everyone knew his name and any newcomer would hear about him in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers of their small village were bustling around, everyone seemed to be extremely busy with working. The little ones were even busy! Patton skipped over to the Baker’s house, knocking on the door lightly. A man opened it, rubbing his eyes and yawning wide. His brown hair was a disheveled mess, and his eyes had light bags under them. He had an apron loosely wrapped around his waist and mismatched shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pat,” He mumbled tiredly. The baker moved aside to let Patton in the bakery.</span>
</p><p>“It’s noon!” Patton giggled, stepping inside. “How much sleep did you get last night Thomas?”</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…two hours,” Thomas yawned again, stretching his arms out. “Mom wanted me to help her with the cookies this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t go to sleep until midnight?” Patton guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmnm, more like three am.” Patton shook his head sympathetically. His friend hardly ever got sleep anymore, having to run the bakery all the time with his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some sleep Thomas. I’ll help your mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about…you know. Theo-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright! Everything’s fine!” Patton chuckled nervously and jumped at the name, fidgeting with the cardigan on his shoulders. “I’ll just help your mother out and he’ll come find me when he needs me! Now you get some sleep kiddo, you need it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, whatever you say Pat.” Thomas wandered to the back of the shop and climbed the ladder to his room. The shop was simple really, the kitchen was behind the counter and everyone could see into it, there were a few glass displays showing what was available, and there were little flowers and fake butterflies decorating the desk. Patton had always loved it here, Thomas was so lucky to be in a place like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton? My dear boy, what are you doing here?” An older woman with graying hairs stepped down the latter, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas needs more sleep so I decided to help you for today!” Patton said. “If that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. That boy needs to go to bed on time. He hasn’t for ages,” she muttered under her breath. “Yes I would appreciate the help. We’ll be making a few batches of cookies, pre ordered, and a couple loaves of bread, specifically banana, zucchini, and pumpkin. The school house is visiting today and I’m sure they’ll want a sweet treat. But first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Sanders walked to the back and grabbed a basket. She handed it to Patton with a shopping list. “I need you to run over to the market and bring me back everything on that list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okie dokie!” Patton smiled and skipped out of the shop happily. The joy died as he reached the market place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, waiting for him, was a lean man much taller than Patton. He had a ripped dark red leather jacket and a scar trickling down his face. A scowl came across it as he noticed Patton. Quickly, the man approached Patton huffing and flames coming from the sides of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton. Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Theodore, I was just helping a friend-“ Patton whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to the house. I can’t clean it by myself you know. After I was attacked the other day and you found me on the porch I thought you would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> at helping your poor boyfriend.” It was true, Theo was out cold when Patton had opened to a knock last night. Someone brought him home, most likely from a late night at Theo’s job. Patton didn’t know exactly what his boyfriend did, he just knew it was hard work and difficult for Theo to run things at home by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Theo,” Patton looked down at the dirt, kicking pebbles lightly. “As soon as I’m done with helping the Sanders’ I’ll come help clean up. Promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You help them, you clean by yourself. I can’t do any of it.” Theodore left Patton alone, heading in the direction of their home. It wasn’t Theo’s fault for getting attacked! He needed to be taken care of! And most of the time, he wasn’t like that to Patton. Most of the time, he was nice and said he loved him and was there for him. Theo was just struggling with being kind to others, so Patton planned to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you stay with that jerk?” A woman from one of the stands asked. She was selling flour and wheat, two of the many things on the shopping list. “Can’t you just, leave him? He treats you terribly dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may be rough on the outside, but inside he’s a wonderful person!” Patton said, trading the money for the ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s using you sweetie. You’re going to get hurt because of him. I’m sure you could come stay with us for a while? You know my kid, Joan? They’re very nice and wear the orange beanie all the time?” Patton nodded. Joan was always really nice to him, and they defended him whenever things would get out of hand in the marketplace with Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know them. They're good friends with Thomas. We don’t talk much though.” The woman pursed her lips and nodded at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t mind letting you stay in our home for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but I can’t. Theo needs me.” The woman frowned at him and sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The offer will be here for the rest of the year. I don’t know if I can afford to help you any later. If you need anything, just ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Have a wonderful rest of your day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Patton. Happy Birthday.” Patton waved as he left the stand, heading to the other stands he needed to buy things from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in the bakery was done, everything at home was done, Theodore had left the house for a few hours again, and there was time for Patton to make something nice for his boyfriend. Theo was always so tense all the time and Patton wanted to help him. He started dinner earlier than usual to make something special for himself and Theo. Today was his birthday after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started working on the steak and potatoes he planned to make for Theo. That was his boyfriend’s favorite! Checking the cabinets, he found everything he needed in the fairly large kitchen. He also needed to make some strawberry cheesecake, another one of Theo’s favorites. He started to get to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he cooked, he let his thoughts wander. Everyone in town said Patton was meant to have better than Theo. They all said Patton needed a ‘prince’ to come rescue him from the abuse he was living. But there was no abuse. Patton did everything for Theo! He loved Theo so much! He remembered the first day they had met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It was a cold November evening and Patton was foolish enough to not bring his scarf when he walked to the town over. The town Theo lived in. Patton was raised in the one about a mile away, and the walk was always delightful. Theo was at a shop, asking for a refund. Well, more like demanding one but that was beside the point. The shop owner told him to leave and stop being a stubborn pain in the ass. Theo threw the thing he bought at the shopkeeper and stormed away. It was then that Patton decided to chip in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop owner was not happy and didn’t want to listen to Patton at first. Eventually, they came to an arrangement they could agree upon. Patton would pay for the price of the thing Theo wanted to trade in, and for a new one. It wasn’t meant to be anything super special, just a kind act for the day. Looking around, Patton failed to see where the upset man stormed away to. Asking around a bit, the villagers all pointed in the direction of his house. Patton thanked them and headed that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the house, the sun dipped beneath the horizon, everything in a layer of black. He gently knocked on the door. Theo opened it, scowling at him. And that’s when Patton handed him both items, smiling. Theo didn’t say anything at first, too shocked to even process what was happening. Then he took them and thanked Patton. Patton turned to leave, but Theo invited him inside for the night, as a thank you. He accepted and that’s when they started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another man in the house, younger than Theo and silent as a mouse. He sat in the darker corner of the house observing how Patton and Theo interacted. Patton didn’t see him very much, but he was wearing a vest similar to Theo’s except it was purple and didn’t have any rips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When day came, Patton having spent the night at Theo’s, woke early and started to clean the house up just a little. Theo thanked him again and handed Patton a light blue scarf as he left. He told him to come back soon because he liked having him around. Smiling happily, Patton told him he’d be back when he could and they parted ways.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steak sizzled on the grill as Patton started seasoning it. The fresh smells from the grill overwhelmed Patton’s nose and he sneezed. Not on the food. He started to chuckle as he mashed the potatoes next to the grill. He smiled thinking about the time Theo asked him to live with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Patton was having a terrible day. His parents yelled at him again, his little sister told him she hated him because he told her no to some sweets, and the stands were closed so he couldn’t get what he needed. He was wearing the scarf Theo had given to him. Over the course of a year or so Theo and Patton had gotten much closer and enjoyed spending time with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then. The news came. Patton sobbed when he heard it. His family’s home burnt down, trapping his sister, his mother and his father inside, killing all three of them. It crushed Patton. He had nowhere to go, nobody to help me feel better, nothing to keep himself going. Theo found him curled up on the edge of a well outside of town. It was secluded and quiet there. Patton felt arms wrap around his body, holding him close and tight. At the time, he didn’t know who was touching him, but it felt like the best thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo picked him up and brought the sobbing man to his home. Patton latched onto Theo as they sat together on the couch and cried until he couldn’t anymore. It was at that moment, Theo chose to ask what was wrong. Patton explained everything that had happened, sniffling and holding back tears that started to come again. Theo offered to have Patton stay there instead of out on the streets. He agreed and out of impulse, kissed Theodore, who kissed him back lovingly. That’s when their new relationship started. Patton would clean and do chores for Theo to stay at his house, and Theo would provide food, clothes and shelter for Patton. It was perfect, at least that’s what Patton thought.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was complete and everything was ready for when Theo came home. Patton wiped the sweat flour off his forehead. He bounced up the stairs to his and Theo’s room and changed into cleaner clothes. A comfy jean jacket with fuzz on the inside was thrown on top of a grey shirt. His pants had a layer of white flour on them, so he’d have to change those too. Checking his closet, he discovered that all his pants needed to be washed and he forgot to do laundry that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he walked into Theo’s closet to borrow something from him. He found grey sweatpants that would be a loose fit. Patton was a lot smaller than Theo, so he was surprised that he even found them. He slipped them on and went down stairs. Someone was knocking on the door quietly.</span>
</p><p>Patton opened it to find the purple vested man. It had been about two months since Patton had heard anything about him. He knew that Theo was a good friend or something with him.</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I’m uh, looking for um, Jared?” Patton cocked his head and scrunched his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry kiddo, but I don’t know anyone named Jared. I think you have the wrong house,” The man shuffled on his feet uncomfortably. He avoided Patton’s direct gaze and hid most of his face behind purple dyed bangs. “I have seen you before. You know Theodore, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theodore? No I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Patton chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll recognize him. He’ll be home in a few minutes. You’ve been here before. Why don’t you come in and wait?” Patton pushed the door open a little wider to let the stranger in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” The man warily stepped inside, eyeing Patton suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fl-...” The man stopped mid sentence. He seemed to debate with himself for a minute. “Virgil.”</span>
</p><p>“Alright Virgil! Are ya hungry for anything?” Patton wandered into the open kitchen, watching Virgil slowly sit on the armrest of the couch.</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Patton shrugged and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and came to sit across from Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where’re ya from Virge?” Virgil raised an eyebrow at the nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I travel a lot? So not anywhere in particular.” Virgil mumbled. He kept one eye on Patton and one everywhere else. Watching everything closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice. Where have ya traveled to?” Patton gasped. “Are you an adventurer?! Do you fight bad guys and help people?! Oo I bet you’ve met your fair share of princes, princesses and royals too! Do you have a favorite adventure? Have you been to the palace? I’ve always wanted to go. I heard the garden there was beautiful. I think I’m going to ask if Theo can take me to the Solstice Festival. I’ve always wanted to go! Did you know the festival is the same day all three of the princes were born? It’s so cool! On the day of the winter solstice too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil blinked, trying to process everything the excited man was saying. The best way to handle this is to nod and blink slowly, so Virgil did just that. He was grateful none of the questions he was asked had to be answered, and was very grateful Patton could fill up the time with his own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and cats aren’t the best pet for me, since I’m allergic but I still love them! They’re so cute! Maybe we should get a dog! What about puppies?! Aww! Puppies would be so cute!!” Patton gushed. “I think I know someone who would-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened with a crash. Theodore stomped inside straight up to Patton. He didn’t notice Virgil’s swift move to hide behind the couch out of view. Patton stood quickly as Theo placed his head on his shoulder. Theo groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay Theo?” Patton asked rubbing circles on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking idiots,” Theo mumbled under his breath. “They’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I’m sure it’s not that bad. Someone is…” Patton’s sentence trailed off as Virgil looked at him, doing the motion for zipping lips. “was! Was here dropping off flowers! I put them outside on the porch! Um, do you need me to do anything for you? Dinner’s ready in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying to me Pat?” Theo tightened his grip on Patton, who was starting to pull away. “You know how I feel about lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No! Why would I lie? I have no reason to!” Patton’s breathing hitched when Theo continued to squeeze tighter. “Dinner is getting cold…” He wheezed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss your lying later then. Let’s eat! I’m starving and your cooking is great.” Theo released him, planting a rough kiss in his hair. Patton looked to Virgil’s hiding spot, not seeing him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight’s special is steak and potatoes with strawberry cheesecake as dessert!” Patton cheered as he walked into the kitchen. Theo was already sitting at the table waiting for Patton to bring him his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat, isn’t today a special day?” Theo said after Patton sat down to eat with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe so,” Patton said, smiling uncomfortably. He never liked celebrating his birthdays anymore, after last year's, ah, incident. And that’s a kinder word for it. Let’s just say, Patton had to stay at Thomas’s for a little bit. “Is it an anniversary of the first day we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Theo pursed his lips. “It’s your birthday today. Isn’t it? Why didn’t you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t like my birthday…” Patton mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but we still are going to celebrate! You’re turning twenty-one right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. But Theo, I really don’t feel like cele-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we are going to celebrate,” Theodore took his plate to the sink and dropped it in. He cleared the table while Patton was finishing up. “I want to do something special with you. Something couples do all the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton instantly felt queasy. Theodore said it in such a way that made him very uncomfortable. It was possessive, lustful and terrifying. He stood and put his plate in the sink, back turned to his boyfriend. He swallowed hard. “W-What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Theodore hummed behind him wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and planting a kiss to his neck. “I dunno love. What do you think I have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. He started using pet names. “I-I don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’ll be okay love, I’ll be nice.” Theodore smirked into Patton’s skin. Patton shuddered at the touch and slowly pulled himself away from Theodore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Theo, I-I’m not ready for that…” Patton scooted away, the mischievous glint in Theodore’s eyes frightened him. Why was he acting like this? He backed away almost tripping over the couch, instead into it. Theodore placed his hands on either side of Patton, glaring down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-yes o-of course-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, prove it.” Theodore shrugged. Patton’s eyes grew as wide as saucers with fear. Theodore lowered himself on Patton, burning him with each kiss he placed. Then Patton was yanked towards the stairs to their room. The door closed and locked behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhhggg.<br/>This chapter seems so badddd. I’m probably gonna fix it in a few days when I can. Another update will take a little time (just a heads up) but stay tuned! Next chapter going to be fun for me to write!</p><p>Your author,<br/>Tips</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so tired -~-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sljksilshkdh</p><p>Updating two books on the same day? Oh hell yea! Sorry for the delay! The next few chapters (I think) are going to be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking idiots.” Virgil stayed hunched down behind the couch, anxiously fiddling to keep himself from tapping his foot. Jared was here, Jared <em> lived </em> here. And he was hired to kill the one Jared-(Theodore?) loved. That meant Patton. Virgil was going to kill Patton as soon as he came inside the home, but he couldn’t. The guy was too nice, too loving and people talked good of him around the village. The small blade in his pocket felt heavy when he was planning to pounce.</p><p>“Oh, well I’m sure it’s not that bad. Someone is here to…” Virgil jumped up and stared at Patton, trying to keep him quiet. “was! Was here dropping off flowers! I put them outside on the porch! Um, do you need me to do anything for you? Dinner’s ready in the kitchen.”</p><p>Virgil quietly let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stayed silent, waiting for his moment to escape. Fighting wasn’t an option. Not with Jared/Theodore-<em> whoever </em> this guy was. The couple chatted for a few more seconds then left for the kitchen. Virgil darted for the front door, opening it quietly and closing it even quieter. No need to risk it.</p><p>Outside, the sun was completely gone, a moon in its place. Glancing back, he saw through the kitchen window Patton at the sink. He looked nervous. Then Theodore came up behind him to kiss him on the neck. Patton froze at the touch. Virgil would’ve burst in to attack the guy, but Theodore smirked at him. At <em> him </em> . It was pitch black outside and somehow Theodore <em> knew </em> he was there. There was almost a silent conversation between the two. ‘ <em> Mine </em>’ was all Virgil got from the glare and smirk. Patton moved away from the sink and Theodore, the latter following close behind.</p><p>Virgil regretted his decision the moment he made it. He fled from the house deeper in the woods, leaving Patton alone with him. Even if he wanted to, which he really did, he couldn’t just face the guy! Jared was difficult to take down the first time. Sprinting through the trees at top speed, Virgil kept glancing back to see if Theodore was following. Luckily, he was too busy with Patton to notice Virgil. Unluckily, he was <em> with </em> Patton most likely hurting the poor man.</p><p>He headed in the opposite direction of the village. The one where that one guy with the long hair was, Princey. He had watched Jared for a day, after knocking the awful man unconscious, just in case he got any ideas and followed the long haired man. Theodore might’ve been loyal to Patton, but Jared was not. Jared wasn’t afraid of using his ‘victims’ like toys. Getting rid of them when he was finished or didn’t want them. And deep down, he knew that was the case with Patton.</p><p>Princey had vanished behind an ivy wall Virgil recalled, trying to get the mental image of Patton alone and hurt out of his head. He would’ve never found it if he didn’t see someone walk through it. As soon as he was far enough away from Theodore’s house, he slowed his pace. Walking in the dark was difficult for most, but it had become second nature to Virgil, him having done it for years. The path to the ivy entrance wasn’t far from Theodore’s house. Virgil started to think.</p><p>Princey wasn’t lying when he said he lived in the rocks. Virgil also assumed there was something with that long hair, he was hiding himself for a reason. Or someone was. Someone yelled ‘Roman’ and Princey went running. Roman was a code? A name? A warning? Virgil was always so suspicious of everyone, to the point where he snuck into classes to study human nature. Every moment was filled with anxiousness and panic, but he managed to gather enough.</p><p>“Shit.” Someone whispered further ahead of Virgil. Taking action quickly, Virgil saw the green glow of a lantern and ducked behind a tree. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a black scarf he had wrapped the crown in. He was going to give it to Theodore, but now he was wanted dead by another customer, and said customer was paying twice as much. Virgil quickly wrapped the scarf around his face to block away all evidence of who he was.</p><p>The older man, Virgil noted, had to be coming from the tower. The ivy escape was only a few steps away, plus this guy showed up out of nowhere. Unless the lantern was lit halfway in the middle of the woods, this man came from the tower. And he was heading in the direction of the village. Peeking around the tree, the man was watching his feet as he mumbled to himself about his son being foolish and disobedient. He passed without noticing Virgil. Just to be safe, Virgil watched him until the green glow of the lantern was nothing but a speck in the distance.</p><p>A quick paced walk, and Virgil was pushing through the ivy curtain. It led down to an open grove filled with lush forestry and a small brook. A large tower with a dark red roof came into view. It stretched almost above the rocky cliffs surrounding it, the top blocked by the forestry on the rocks. Every part of Virgil knew he shouldn’t climb the tower, yet he started. Something pulled him to it, something strange and enchanting. Something he just <em> had </em> to have.</p><p>The climb was easy for Virgil. Sadly, the balcony’s little shutter was shut so he was unable to get in. That was until he realized he had a lock pick in his satchel. Yes, he has everything in that satchel. From a dagger to defend himself, to a fresh pair of underpants. You never know what’s going to happen in the future.</p><p>He quickly picked the lock, shutting it behind him quietly. The room was wide and there was a kitchen to his front left, and a door under the stairs. A trail of something led all the way up the stairwell. It looked like a large rug or some sort of rope. Virgil started to snoop around, ignoring the screaming in his head. Snooping wasn’t the most respectful thing, but something here drew his attention. There were skillful paintings all over the walls, most of a long haired person. It was difficult to tell who it was since it lacked realism and was more of a cartoonish character. If he had to guess, it was most likely Princey.</p><p>Virgil wandered into what looked to be the kitchen. A nice stove and oven in one corner and cabinets in the other. There were dishes and pans hanging on the wall and Virgil felt his heart skip a beat when he saw one was missing. It wasn’t in the kitchen or sink, so it must be somewhere else in the house. He was keen to finding details that don’t seem important until too late. Another class he had to sneak into. Maybe being in the tower wasn’t a good idea-</p><p>
  <em> CLUNK!! </em>
</p><p>Everything went back.</p><p>~</p><p>Virgil jolted awake to something pecking his eye and it hurt. His head jerked away and his eyes snapped open. Arms and legs bound to the chair with...<em> hair </em>?! He recognized the bird on his shoulder to be Princey’s. His head ached as he looked down the trail of hair. He tested the tightness of the hair, wiggling beneath it.</p><p>“I know you’re here Princey, no use in hiding.” Virgil sighed. There was no reply, and for a moment, Virgil thought that he was somewhere in the tower where he couldn’t hear him.</p><p>“Why did you come back?” The long haired man came out of a shadowed area in front of Virgil, holding a frying pan at the purple one.</p><p>“Why do you want to know?” Virgil snarked. Princey narrowed his eyes, raising the pan to Virgil’s face.</p><p>“I will use this.” He threatened. Virgil cursed himself for wincing away from it. Something was off. Not the being tangled in hair part, or the frying pan in front of his face, or the bird. It was something else. Something missing.</p><p>“I-where is my satchel?” Virgil looked around but the bag was gone. He started pulling on the hair entrapping him.</p><p>“I’ve hidden it! You will never find it!” Virgil raised a brow and took a glance around. On the kitchen counter in the far room was his satchel. He could even see the lost prince’s crown glinting at him.</p><p>“Okay, fine. What do you want?” Virgil said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“We’ve already been over this!” Virgil pointed out. “You know my name! Who are we doing this for?”</p><p>“Fine, <em> Flynn </em>-“</p><p>“It’s Flint, dumbass-“</p><p>“What are you doing here? How did you find this place?”</p><p>“You showed it to me Princey,” the man shook his head at this. “When you wandered into the ivy stuff?” His face paled, turning almost as white as the top of his shirt.</p><p>“No I didn- I- You-You weren’t- You left!” Princey shrieked. “You left with Jeremy-“</p><p>“Jared.”</p><p>“Whatever villain! I have caught you and now I can’t have you telling anyone about this place!”</p><p>“Huh. Think about this; does it look like I have anyone to tell?” Virgil looked at the man up and down. No, he wasn’t checking him out, stop thinking that way, he was looking at the small golden seam designs on the edges of his dress. Being Virgil, he noticed the tiny detailed name stitched in. It was the same name the man said. This must be his son. “So, Roman? Interesting.”</p><p>“Wh-What?! How did you- You fiend!” Roman shouted, pointing the pan at Virgil again. “You were sent by the Dragonwitch weren’t you?! Or, you<em> are </em> the Dragonwitch!”</p><p>“Chill Princey. I’m not a witch or a dragon.” Roman glared at him.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Course you don’t. You’ve never met anyone other than your dad. I’m guessing you’ve never left this tower. Or you don’t do it often.” Roman’s strong stance faltered, a look of remorse spreading across it. The frying pan was lowered. This was <em>too</em> easy. Virgil could read this guy like a book.</p><p>“Yeah,” He whispered. “I haven’t.”</p><p>“Shame. Now untie me.”</p><p>“You’re not going to ask about my life’s story?”</p><p>“Mm…nah. It’s probably as bland as your personality.” Roman made an offended sound, a high pitched scoff kind of thing.</p><p>“How <em> dare </em> you! If you knew who I was you wouldn’t be speaking to m-“ Roman’s hand slapped over his mouth, cutting the sentence off. Virgil’s curiosity took over again. What didn’t help was the fact that when he wanted to know something, he got anxious. Especially when it could be a bad thing.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Nothing! Go jump off a building Charlie Frown!”</p><p>“Already done that. Not as scary as it sounds.” Roman huffed and stamped his foot. Virgil smirked, finding it adorable.</p><p>“Well! Do it again!”</p><p>“Can’t really do that Princey. I’m all tangled up in this rats nest you call hair.” Another offended noise came from Roman.</p><p>“I brush it everyday until it’s silky smooth, mind you!”</p><p>“Take it from a guy who’s wrapped in it. It’s not smooth or silky.” </p><p>“Why are you like this?”</p><p>”This is what I do! Why <em>aren’t</em> you like this?”</p><p>”I asked first Panic! At the Everywhere!”</p><p>”What fucked up name-? Ya know what, I don’t care.” Their bantering lasted for another twenty minutes, switching between random subjects and Virgil laughing at the noises Roman was making when he got mad. He knew Roman wasn’t actually angry, otherwise he probably would’ve smacked him with the frying pan. It was so obvious the guy enjoyed his company.</p><p>The way Roman would mock gasp and shift confidently back and forth on his feet was amusing. Also the small smiles creeping onto his face as Virgil would talk. Roman was comfortable with his presence, even though he would pretend not to be. Occasionally, Roman’s eyebrows would twitch inward for a moment. That indicated uncomfortableness or nervousness. He quickly changed the subject whenever that small twitch came. God, Virgil was so grateful he had snuck into those classes.</p><p>“Whatever you say Princey. Can you let me out now?”</p><p>“No, <em>Flint</em>. I can’t trust you. I don’t trust you.” Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil, folding his arms like a five year old.</p><p>“Oh <em> real </em> mature.”</p><p>“Hmph!” Roman pouted.</p><p>“God, you sound like a spoiled baby. Pampered all the time with a place to stay. This is why I avoid people like you. Rich folks who don’t know what it’s like to have to survive on the scraps of other people, have to steal and hurt others and serve just to only get backhanded and left in the dust when someone better comes.” Virgil growled out, finally feeling done with their little chit chat. Roman’s back was towards him unmoving. Then a second later, the man spun around and started untangling his own hair from Virgil. The frying pan was tossed to the side, ignored for now. Suspicion sneaked up Virgil’s spine. “What are you planning?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just a favor in return. A simple one, really.” Virgil rubbed his somehow sore wrists and stood from the chair, eyeing Roman warily.</p><p>“What do you want?” Virgil asked, walking to retrieve his satchel whilst still keeping an eye on Roman, who surprisingly didn’t try and stop him.</p><p>“I…I don’t know. I want…I want to talk with people. I want to do what people do in fairy tales! Find true love, dance, hang out with the ‘gang’, do fun stuff! Normal things!” Roman was rubbing his arms uncomfortably. He let out an angry grunt and opened the shutter for Virgil. Sunlight spilled in from outside, illuminating the dulled room. Virgil had been there for a whole night? Damn.</p><p>“You…want me to come back?” Roman bit his lip, avoiding Virgil’s watchful gaze. He nodded slowly, risking a glance at the taller man. Virgil shrugged and moved onto the small balcony. One leg over the edge he looked back at the sad lonely face reflecting most of his life. It mimicked the look he had always had as a younger kid, even now he still had that look. Sighing, he looked back at Roman, who was expecting rejection. “See you tomorrow then Princey.”</p><p>A two finger salute, a wink (that made Roman flush a little red, Virgil added) and Virgil leapt over the balcony edge. He kept his hand attached to the end of it and started his climb down. A small gasp was all he heard from Roman and that made him smirk. He was able to quickly get down to the bottom without falling or slipping, which was a relief.</p><p>The ivy tunnel was straight ahead as Virgil looked back. Roman’s hair was flowing from the window, the man himself watching from afar. Virgil waved, waiting for a wave back. And it came quickly. Smiling to himself, he left through the ivy sheet planning what time he’d come back tomorrow. Would it be worth it? To see some long haired man who’s lived in a tower for all of his life? With how cute he was acting? Absolutely.</p><p>He also felt that strange urge to find something go away. As if he had already found it...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, by the end of this: Perfect! Written, edited, published! Happy! :D<br/>That ONE typo: ...hi.<br/>Me: GODDAMMIT-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rrgh! I can’t believe I skipped it!!!<br/>It’s okay tho; no rush. I’ll fix the order of chapters too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lo lo~” Remus skipped into the dining room while Logan was sitting before their lessons for that day. Sighing, he set the book down knowing full well he wasn’t going to finish it this morning. He never finished them anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s either Logan or Mr. Aldrich, your majesty,” Logan corrected. Remus giggled creepily and sat across the table. “Are you ready to start your next etiquette lesson? We will be starting today with how to court a woman. Queen Alexandria asked for that lesson to be first, but knowing your, erm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>record</span>
  </em>
  <span> I started with our lesson the other day.” They were already a day into these lessons, today being Friday. Logan would’ve started next week, but he was low in the money department.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus groaned, flopping his head onto the table. “Whyyyyyyy? Men are so much better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although I do agree, this is the lesson I am required to teach you.” Logan nodded, standing to go retrieve his bag full of the books he planned to use for this one. After gathering a few books, papers and pencils, Logan placed them on the table in front of Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gay?!” Remus shouted. “Wanna get outta here?” He then whispered, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are trying to make me uncomfortable, it is not very effective.” Logan deadpanned. “Lesson one; how to properly approach the woman you are trying to gain permission to court. Both you and the woman of your choice have to agree to the courting, otherwise it is inappropriate for both parties. You will be practicing how to properly approach. For this, I have asked Ms. Marissa to assist me. Take notes on my approach to her when she arrives.” A short petite woman walked in, auburn hair tied up in a tight bun with little flowers here and there. Her dress was covered in purple flowers, matching the many hair clips in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Ms. Marissa, thank you for assisting me in the prince’s lesson.” Logan bowed respectively to her, gaining a curtsy from her in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Mr. Aldrich. It would be my pleasure,” Marissa smiled up at Logan, then glanced at Remus. Logan turned to see Remus doodling on his books and sheets. It was fairly detailed and definitely a…sight. The figure he drew was Ms. Marissa, with some sort of kissy lips, eyelashes and large hindquarters. He showed it to Logan for a split second then scribbled some writing on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Remus, that is not appropriate for this situation.” Remus grinned and showed the picture to Marissa. A gasp came from her. In big black letters scribbled across the dress he drew for her was the word ‘whore’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Marissa screeched. Remus smiled wider and flipped her off. Another gasp came from her, then she stormed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose disappointedly. “Your majesty, the quickest way to get this over with is completing the lessons with at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>minimal</span>
  </em>
  <span> effort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well nerdy wolverine, I don’t want to so I’m not gonna. Would you want to court a woman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but this is about what Her highne-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, Her highn-ass more like. Teach me how to court men! Oh wait, I already know how.” Remus stood from his seat, approaching Logan. He bowed, smirking wickedly up at his teacher. “How would you like to dance you sexy teach?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Remus. Please focus on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesson</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the teacher.” Logan found himself staring up into two stunning brown eyes. Shielding his gaze, Logan’s face flushed. Why him? Of all the teachers it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the one teacher that was attracted to men? Her Highness was </span>
  <em>
    <span>homophobic</span>
  </em>
  <span> so how did she manage to hire a gay teacher for her more than gay son?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stunned?” Remus’s face inched closer, stopping when their noses were almost touching. “If you think this part of me looks good, you should see the other half.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Logan. “I’m a prince after all, you ever wonder what it's like to be fucked by one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Remus!” Logan turned bright red at the words. If he was comfortable before, it was gone now. “Sit down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish~” Logan sighed, taking deep breaths to cure the heat in his cheeks. Remus did sit down, on the floor, in front of Logan, arms placed in front looking up at Logan with a smirk. “Want anything else while I’m down here~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan stepped away, putting his face in his hands. This was going to be more difficult than he expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let him get to you. This is what he wants.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan said to himself. He assumed Remus was a prince that was physically frightening when he was explained by Queen Alexandria, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How foolish of him to jump to a conclusion? He darted back to his bag to ‘grab a few pencils’. Remus stepped up behind him. “I see you’re flustered, huh~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes~?” Remus paused, his chaotic grin vanishing for a moment. “Aw shit, do you have a boyfriend already?” Logan couldn’t tell if the sadness in his voice was genuine or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Logan said. “I am divorced and not seeking to be in a relationship-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Divorced? Who would divorce someone with that pretty of a mouth? It’d look great wrapped around my-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is none of your concern. Let us return to the lesson.” Surprisingly, Remus listened. He was obeying what Logan asked him to do for the rest of the lesson too, which was a relief to Logan. This was going to be easier than expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lesson sped by faster than Logan had anticipated. Remus was very cooperative when focused. His comments weren’t pleasant, but he did the work well enough to at least grasp at what his mother wanted him to do. Luckily for Logan, he was able to start his way home for the weekend earlier than planned. Sighing, he packed everything up, including the small, uh, ‘sketches’ Remus did for him. More </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking out of the hall, he avoided contact with every staff member he could. Which was wonderful, until he arrived at the front gates. There was Ms. Marissa, waiting for something. Or someone. She wasn’t in the big dress anymore, instead a simple red plaid jacket and jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. Her hair hung loosely just under her shoulders. Completely different from how she looked about an hour and forty-five minutes ago. Logan cleared his throat as he stepped up next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Aldrich. Hello, heading home?” She asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I am. I hope Prince Remus’s actions weren’t too damaging?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. I had such a backwards attitude to him to show how I thought a woman would react to that kind of behavior. I hope I didn’t hurt him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he is alright. How you ‘thought a woman would react’?” Logan questioned. Marissa chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a lesbian with no attration to men what so ever, I don’t know how well I would be able to do this. How’d I do?” She winked and Logan blinked, then gave a small laugh of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say your reaction was a correct response. A little extra at the end but it was perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, glad I could help you out Mr. Aldrich.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Logan, Ms. Marissa,” Logan nodded. She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you call me Mari, I’ll call you Logan.” They both laughed a little more, then fell into a comfortable silence. A small wooden carriage rolled up a minute later, the door swinging open and another taller woman launching into Mari. Her hair was a red poofy mess, curls springing in every direction. She was a head taller than Mari and refused to let go of the shorter woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next time you leave, don’t you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> just leave a note to ‘let me sleep’ you bitch.” The tall woman said, sort of English accent in her voice. Her bright green eyes glanced upon Logan, eyeing him up and down. “Who’re you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Logan, the teacher.” Mari’s voice was muffled in the shirt of the taller woman. “Logan, meet Grace, my fiancée.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I thought he’d be shorter and less skinny,” Grace said, her eyes narrowing. She then whispered. “Did he make a move on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies for intruding in your conversation, but no. I am a homosexual.” Grace seemed to brighten up at that. She released Mari, who was purple for being unable to breath properly, and bear hugged Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were one! Good to meet you!” Logan’s arms were trapped to his sides as she picked him up and spun him around. “Sorry for the harsh greeting, just had to make sure nobody was making moves on my love! She's pretty hot, ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure?” Logan wheezed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! Also the last dude tried to, uh, do stuff. I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Grace released her death grip and wandered back to Mari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Logan. Do you need me to come back next week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! You’re staying with me! We have a wedding to plan and I need cuddles! You’ve been gone all day!” Grace whined. She looked at Logan. “Don’t take her away again! Please? I wanna sit with her for a few months!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can find some of the castle staff to assist me,” Logan said, chuckling a little at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Now let’s go sugar pie! I’ve missed you!” Grace grabbed Mari’s hand and started to pull her to the carriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Logan! I’ll maybe see you late-</span>
  <em>
    <span>woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mari was yanked into the carriage and the door slammed shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>Logan watched them leave, and started his way home. Back to the small hellish village he called home. Where his ex-husband lived, where his father lived, and where his mother died. He sighed, and started walking in the opposite direction of the soon to be married couple. He started to head home.</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo, c’mon! I’ve been trying to apologize! Please-“ Logan ignored the desperate man behind him, continuing to walk to his house. The small village was silent as he walked through. It was dusk, and everyone was scared of the so-called ‘Sun Curse’ that falls upon people outside after sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long time ago, there was said to be a witch that lived in these lands with her son. When farmers came to create farmland for their crops, they forced the witch out of her home and threatened to kill her son if she didn’t leave. She left, within the hour. Her son wasn’t home and she had believed they had taken him as a captive. Sadly this was not the case. A greedy princess fell in love with her son and forced a marriage. The poor boy did not want this, and hung himself to escape the princess. She later gave birth to a little boy after hurting the witch’s son to ‘achieve’ it. The witch, thinking they had killed her son, cursed the land at dusk. Anyone outside after dusk, would go through the pain and loss of a loved one over and over. They would never be happy again. Logan didn’t believe such nonsense, and obviously neither did Riley Thumb, his ex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Thumb,” Logan growled. “I am not in the mood for your shenanigans. Go home before I report you for harassment charges. It’ll be the third one this month, which means you will have to endure another week of jail time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d go to jail a million times for you Logan-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will literally rot in a jail cell from the amount of years you will be trapped there.” Logan marched up to his house, ignoring the begs coming from Riley. He reached to turn the knob, only for Riley to grab his wrist desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, baby, please! My love! My everything! I can’t live without you!” Logan sighed, confronting Riley for the first time in literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Getting a good look at him, he could see the disaster the man had become. His light blonde hair was a disaster and there were large bags under his hazel eyes. The clothes he wore were the same ones Logan had seen him in when he left for Remus’s palace two days ago. His eyes were frantically searching for any sort of forgiveness from Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lived without me for most of your life. You do not need me to continue living your life. Either leave me alone, or I will have you removed from my property by </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Logan yanked his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Logan, give me another chance-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Twice. You still go get intoxicated, and ‘sleep’ with other people! We. Are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Logan swung the door open, almost hitting Riley, and went inside. A foot blocked him from closing the door all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan please! My father is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I have nowhere to go and no one to help me! You know how it feels to lose someone you love, why can’t you-“ Logan snapped.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yes I do! I lost the man I loved and married to a </span><em><span>depressant</span></em> <em><span>drug</span></em><span>. I also have lost both my parents Riley! I told you this before we even thought about being together! My mother died when I was young and my father abused me for </span><em><span>years</span></em><span>. He blamed me for the death of my own mother and told me </span><em><span>daily</span></em><span>. I am done listening to your bullshit excuses. Go fuck yourself, like you did whenever I was not present at home for </span><em><span>years</span></em><span>.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, I-I’m sorry! I’ll do better-much better! I promise! We-We can start over! Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>last chance! I promise I’ll-I’ll stop if we-you don’t want to continue. Please…” The desperate look on Riley’s face made Logan almost want to kiss the man again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Key word: Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Logan slammed the door on the foot. Riley yelped and pulled away, the door shutting completely. He could hear the begging of his old love pleading behind it. Back to the door, Logan lowered himself to the floor. He knew it wasn’t the most sanitary thing in the world, but he just didn’t care enough. His mind was reeling and flooding with all sorts of emotion he didn’t understand. It hurt to even think about what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I’ll give you all the space in the world Logan! I-I promise! Then will you consider us again?” Logan gave no reply, listening to Riley lower himself on the porch. “I’ll-I’ll take your silence as a yes...Do you want to know what thought when I first met you? I-I thought you were sent by an angel...or were one,” Riley chuckled a little as he spoke. “I thought you were the smartest, prettiest man. Everything about you drew me in...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small sigh escaped Logan as he listened to Riley’s voice. Deep down, he wanted to be with him again. Riley was sweet, kind and so full of love. But he was ignorant, selfish and cruel as well. Everyone has bad parts of themselves. It’s the thought of fixing and trying to become better is what makes those parts more bearable and lovable. Sadly, Riley wasn’t trying to fix anything. And he had proven that multiple times to Logan throughout their whole relationship. Even when they were just friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”...and I-I love you so so so much Logan. If we can’t get together ever again, I still am hoping you will forgive me and we can start as friends again...” Riley paused, and Logan heard a creak from him standing up. “I have to go...I love you. Goodnight...Mr. Aldrich.” And then he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy sigh escaped Logan’s lips as he started at the wooden floor of his home. He frowned, letting a tear slide down his cheek. It hurt. A lot. He didn’t know why it did, it just did. Part of him wanted to give Riley another chance, another person to love, another way to prove himself again. But what if Riley was lying? Again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going through the heartbreak and loss once was plenty. To go through it twice? Three times if he accepted the apology? It was too much for Logan. He didn’t know why he even married the man. Every moment with Riley had drained him. That was what love felt like. He felt the same for his father. Love drained him, drained every piece of his existence. That was what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting himself up, he decided to move on. Riley was in the past. He was nothing. Logan didn’t need to feel anything for anyone anymore. Emotions and feelings were not his strong suit, so why bother with them? Dragging himself to the small bedroom on his left with that thought, Logan flopped on the bed, slipping into a deep sleep before he could take his glasses off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peoples.<br/>Peoples.<br/>Peoples.<br/>Omg peoples.<br/>I updated???<br/>So soon?????<br/>I’m really proud of myself! :D<br/>Please enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t do this!” Janus yelled up at his mother on her throne. Maximus was out for the day so he wasn’t there to stop the wicked queen’s decision. Remy was gone, his only source of comfort was <em> gone </em> because his mother was such an asshole. “You assigned him to me! He is my bodyguard! You can’t send my only friend away! Mother please-“</p><p>“Janice, it’s for your own good. I can’t have some gay fag in my castle. He is a bad influence on you <em>and</em> he didn’t protect you! Your safety is my concern-“</p><p>“That’s a lie! Your image is your only concern! All you care about is how people view you from other lands you self centered <em> bitch </em>!” Janus huffed. Queen Alexandria was having none of it. Her cold stare turned icy, the whole room felt a thousand times cooler. The lights seemed to dim around Janus, those red furious eyes sending daggers into his own.</p><p>“I have done everything to protect my <em> daughter- </em>“ She stepped off her throne and slowly approached the cowering boy in front of her.</p><p>“Mother-r I-I’m sor-“ Regret shot through Janus. He was going to die here in the hands of his own mother.</p><p>“I have done everything to teach you how to live properly-“ A slow paced walk towards Janus sent shivers running down his spine. He fucked up. He fucked up real bad.</p><p>“M-Mother wa-ait-“</p><p>“And you <em> still </em> are just a selfish-“ Three steps away.</p><p>“Pl-please-“</p><p>“Foolish-“ Two steps away.</p><p>“M-mom-“</p><p>“Ignorant-“ Less than one step away.</p><p>“I-I’m so-“</p><p>“Little piece of <em> shit </em>!” Alexandria grabbed Janus’s shirt and dragged him towards the large doorway. Janus knew this was the end. He lost everything in less than a minute. His only freedom was ripped to shreds in front of him as he was dragged down the hall. Instead of turning towards Janus’s room like his mother usually did, she turned down a different hallway. One Janus thought he’d never have to go through again.</p><p>“N-No-“</p><p>“You brought this on yourself you selfish brat.” Alexandria growled, now fighting to drag Janus down the hall. He squirmed and bucked, did anything and <em> everything </em> he could to escape. He wasn’t going in there. He wasn’t. He refused. Three hours everyday was too much for younger Janus. It brought back terrifying memories that refused to leave his mind for <em> years </em> . Today was going to be <em>longer</em> then three hours. Alexandria was beyond furious and Janus was dead.</p><p>The guards around just watched in shock and sorrow as their queen dragged her son to the worst punishment she could bring upon the boy. A small thing you most likely did not know about Janus; he’s claustrophobic. So much so sometimes being in a hug is restraining and scares him. All because of this room.</p><p>He heard the door to the room creak slowly open and something in him clicked. He unclipped the vest buttons and removed the top part from his body. Janus ran for it. Alexandria was yelling behind him every step of the way, but all he could think in that moment was <em> escape </em>. And so he did. He ran straight out the door to the garden, lept the fence and booked it down the path. There was no way he was going back. Not ever again. Remus could have the throne for all he cared.</p><p>His feet pounded in the dirt, leaving deep tracks as he ran on the path laid down for travelers and merchants. This path winded through the whole kingdom. Every village, every castle, every river managed to somehow attach to this one path. It would lead somewhere eventually. Thank god he paid attention in the geography lectures his mother put him through. Slowly, Janus came to a stop catching his breath. Looking down at himself, the once handsome clean prince was now completely covered with dirt and sweat. He ran a hand down his sweaty hair and took deep breaths of the dirt in the air.</p><p>Coughing, he continued his way to who knows where. The path got wider the more he walked, which he thought was a sign that the settlement was close. And it was. Right around the bend, was a quaint little village. It wasn’t big, but he could find someone to help him. Multiple people gave him odd looks as he stumbled into it. That was when exhaustion took over and he collapsed in the middle of the marketplace, gasping for breath.</p><p>“Oh my goodness!” A man shouted and ran to him, helping him up slowly. “Are you okay?!”</p><p>Janus coughed while nodding as he was slowly  helped to his feet. When he looked at the man, he started another coughing fit from how beautiful he was. Janus wheezed out breaths trying to stop all the gay in his head. He couldn’t. The sweet man was in a blue sundress with little hearts embroidered onto it. His eyes were a vibrant hazel color full of concern.</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t sound too good,” The man flinched back a little, still holding onto Janus, but giving him space. “Oh I should’ve asked, is it okay if I touch you?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” He managed to cough out. His lungs burned with how dry they were. Each moment felt as if he was having a cheese grater run down his throat.</p><p>“Okay, let’s get you somewhere I can help you. My friend Thomas can help! He’s over here.” Janus just nodded and let the man lead him to wherever they were headed to. It wasn’t smart, but it was the only option right now for the prince.</p><p>“Pat?! Oh my god what happened?!” Another set of hands helped him go into a small bakery. He was seated down immediately in the back away from the food.</p><p>“He just showed up in town like this! Sorry to bother you kiddo, I just didn’t know what to do!”</p><p>“It’s okay Pat. I’m glad you brought him here. I’m sure mom has something I can use to help him. She went out for a little bit.” Janus kept breathing heavily, so exhausted. He didn’t dare let his eyelids close though, he wanted to meet whoever this man was. Also, a prince in an unknown place with a bunch of potentially dangerous people? Yeah, no sleeping.</p><p>“Hey, can you tell us your name?” The first man said.</p><p>“Jan-“ He coughed again, and again. Non stop this time.</p><p>“Okay Jan, lemme get you some water.” The second man scurried away.</p><p>The cup of water was downed the moment it touched Janus’s lips. Then the second cup, then a third. By the fifth cup, Janus was breathing properly and wasn’t coughing anymore. He handed the empty glass to, Thomas was his name, and leaned back. Rubbing his face, a hand full of dirt came back. He sighed.</p><p>“Better?” The first man said.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>“Jeez. What’d you do, run away from a rabid bear?” Thomas asked. Janus huffed out a low laugh.</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>“Well glad you’re feeling better! I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m Patton by the way!” Patton extended a hand to Janus, who accepted it quickly.</p><p>“My name is Janus, not Jan.” Janus said. Then he added quickly. “Not that I mind being called Jan! Either is fine…I guess.”</p><p>“Great!” Patton smiled at him. “Where’re ya from Jan?”</p><p>“The palace,” Janus said on impulse. He inwardly cringed at it.</p><p>“The palace huh?” Thomas chuckled. “What are you a prince or something?”</p><p>“Nope. I’m a servant to one though.” Janus lied. Luckily, lying came easily for him otherwise he’d probably be in a lot of trouble.</p><p>“That’s awesome! Have you ever been in the royal gardens? Are they really pretty? I’ve always wanted to go see them!” Patton gushed.</p><p>“Yes, they’re beautiful. Tons of flowers and lots of colors.” Janus smiled at the way Patton lit up. Then his smile vanished, replaced with a frown.</p><p>“Sorry, I have to go. Theo wants me home to help him with, u-uh chores,” Janus frowned, a lie? But what for? “I’ll see you around Thomas! And maybe you too Jan!”</p><p>“Bye Pat,” Thomas waved, faking a smile. He whispered to himself, “I hate Theodore.”</p><p>“Who is Theodore?” Janus asked.</p><p>“Patton’s boyfriend-“ Janus frowned more, trying to make it unnoticeable. He was taken? “-but he’s terrible. He treats Pat like a slave. Patton doesn’t realize it, or he just doesn’t care. It hurts to see him have to put on a smile when deep down he’s broken. I would do anything to help him out.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“You would? You barely know him.” Thomas raised a brow. Then he gasped, a wild smile spreading ear to ear on his face. “You wouldn’t be the first to like Patton.”</p><p>“I do <em> not </em> like Patton,” Janus scoffed. “Wait, that sounds terrible. I do like him. Platonically, of course! I don’t know him that well.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Thomas smirked at him. “Well, you should probably head back to the palace. You can come visit whenever you like, but seeing as your mother wasn’t too happy earlier, she wouldn’t be happy now.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right-wait what? How did you-“</p><p>“Sup babe,” Remy walked into the kitchen. “Tommy, where is the-<em> Janus </em>?!”</p><p>“Remy, you told Thomas about me?!”</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about? Not that your best friend in all the land was just tossed out? Ouch hon. That hurts.” Remy joked. Janus rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“It’s not like you're helpless, well, not entirely helpless.” Remy hummed, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand.</p><p>“Speaking of which, why’d you run away? First time in years babe. Shoulda done it sooner.”</p><p>“The closet.” Janus rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably, more dirt falling off into his hand. Remy scrunched his nose up.</p><p>“I’m going to visit her on ‘No Coffee Tuesday’.”</p><p>“Pfft, she’s still going to be an ass.” Janus chuckled. No Coffee Tuesday’s were Remy’s break days. He wasn’t allowed to drink as much coffee and suffered through the caffeine withdrawals. Not a pleasant sight.</p><p>“Janus do you want a clean pair of clothes?” Thomas interjected, eyeing the dirt falling on the floor.</p><p>“Oh no of <em>course</em> not. I think I <em> like </em> having dirt and sweat run down my back making every part of me itchy. It’s a <em> wonderful </em> feeling.”</p><p>“Oo shopping time bitch! Les go!” Remy shouted. “See ya Tommathy!” Janus was dragged out the door by Remy, who was excitedly searching in every direction.</p><p>“Remy I don’t have any money.”</p><p>“Eh, I can pay.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“It’s no big hon. Your mom paid me well for like, ever.” Janus nodded his head slowly and walked down to the market place with his best friend.</p><p>~</p><p>One frightening coffee fight between Remy and a random stereotypical teenage girl later, Janus had a new set of clothes. Simple dark brown leather boots, with lighted brown pants and a loose black v-neck shirt with a brand new sword and it’s hilt now satisfied Janus. He looked himself over in the mirror. Remy knocked on the bathroom door of Thomas’s house.</p><p>“C’mon babe! Lemme see whatcha got!” Janus popped the door open and stepped out confidently. Remy’s jaw dropped. “Damn gurl! Yas, slay Queen! You rock it gurl! Lemme get a pic of that!”</p><p>“You’re making me more gay. I didn’t think that was possible.” Thomas mumbled. He was leaning against the wall with Remy leaning on him. They both smiled at Janus, proud of him. Janus rolled his eyes and sassily walked past the two of them, purposefully bumping both of them with his hip. He smirked when they both flushed a little red.</p><p>“Where ya going hon?” Remy called after him. Janus had climbed down the ladder and was heading out the door.</p><p>“Out.” Janus walked out the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another man he hadn’t seen for a few days. He walked up to him. The taller man recognized Janus and tried to not look panicked as he started to head out of the town.</p><p>“Flint Stormius, we meet again.” Janus said, they were heading the opposite way of where Janus came into the town.</p><p>“Prince Janus,” Flint turned around, almost scowling at his presence. “You blamed me for the death of Tobias Thumb. I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“I <em> totally </em> believe you! After you knocked me unconscious, you just left without hurting anyone. That’s <em>definitely</em> what happened.”</p><p>“Knocked you unconscious?-Fuck off. I’m busy.” Flint continued to walk away. Janus followed close behind.</p><p>“I wouldn’t walk away now. You do realize half the kingdom is looking for your ass right now? Especially my mother. So why run Mr. Stormius? Tell me, where are you scurrying off to that is more important than your own life?” Flint stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“None of your concern.”</p><p>“Oh it isn’t?” Janus scoffed as they started to love again. “So you attacking me, rendering me unconscious, and leaving me on the floor for my <em> best friend </em> to find and fired for isn’t my concern? I apologize! I had <em> no </em> clue! I guess I’ll let you run off into the horizon doing lord knows what!”</p><p>Flint spun around, glaring at the prince. “I don’t give a damn about you. I don’t give a damn about your best friend. I don’t give a <em> damn </em> about anyone! So go back to your comforted palace life without having to deal with finding scraps to eat everyday you pampered piece of shit.” Janus smiled. It was almost a perfect lie.</p><p>“Nobody? Not one person?” Flint narrowed his eyes and spun around leaving Janus standing alone. He waited a minute before following the dark man, until he heard a yell. </p><p>In the distance, a large house had most of its lights on. Janus was fairly far away from it yet he could hear the shouting. He started to head in the direction. Two people were yelling at each other, having a ‘who can yell the loudest to get their point across’ contest. It didn’t sound too good. Then dead silence.</p><p>The door swung open and Patton started to run from it. All at once, Janus perked up and started to head there quicker, hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. Another larger man followed closely behind and was shouting at the fleeing man. Patton shouted something back and continued to run, but he wasn’t going to make it.</p><p>The man seized Patton, furiously yelling at him and dragged him back to the house. Patton was kicking and screaming ‘let me go!’ as he was yanked back towards the house. They both vanished inside and there was silence. Janus, feeling enraged, calmly walked up to the house and knocked on the door as the sun set below the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hrrgh.<br/>I’m so tired TwT</p>
<p>TW:<br/>-gets a bit dark<br/>-suicide mention kinda<br/>-violence (a bit)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman laughed loudly, filling the empty tower walls of his life. Flint snickered along with him. He had been there about an hour and the sun had already set. Father wasn’t going to be back until morning so he asked Flint to stay a little longer today. What? It was lonely there!</p>
<p>Both of them were seated on the carpeted floor of Roman’s room, it being more comfortable than the hardwood downstairs. Each passing moment was better than Roman could’ve imagined. He’d lived alone for almost all of his life, but when his father stopped coming back regularly, he started to feel worse. Flint said it was something called depression?</p>
<p>“...so when I walked by he was…Hey you good?” Flint asked. Roman smiled and nodded, going back to focusing on Flint. “You sure? You’re kinda quiet tonight Princey.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Roman hummed. “I just get lost in your vo-<em> my head </em>! I’ve lived alone for so long it’s natural for my thoughts to be so extravagant and amazing that I think about them so much! Ha ha!”</p>
<p>Flint raised a brow. Roman chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his neck. Clearing his throat, he avoided Flint’s gaze. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Every time Flint came over, he was singing louder and more, dancing around, even doing his chores without complaining. Everyday seemed to be even better now that he was showing up. Not that he was upset or anything about it! He loved it. So much.</p>
<p>”Hmm,” Flint hummed, tapping his chin lightly. “I have an idea. I haven’t really tried it, and I’ve only done it once, so if you’re willing...” He paused, cringing a little. “Actually, never mind-“</p>
<p>”No tell me! Please?” Roman stuck his bottom lip out and made a begging face at Flint, who responded with an airy chuckle.</p>
<p>”It’s really girly of me-“</p>
<p>”You’re talking to a guy literally with a wardrobe of gorgeous flowery dresses-“</p>
<p>“True. But it’s weird and I don’t think you trust me-“</p>
<p>”Pfft, I tied you to a chair when we met! I didn’t hurt you-“</p>
<p>”You hit me with a pan-“</p>
<p>”Fine, I didn’t hurt you <em>that</em> bad. You trusted me, so I’m gonna trust you. What do you want to do?” Flint sighed, lightly smirking at Roman.</p>
<p>”It’s weird okay? Don’t judge. I want to...braid your hair or whatever.” Braid his hair? Only Roman and father were allowed to do that. No one else. What if Flint accidentally figures out about-</p>
<p>No, it’s fine. He can trust Flint. Besides, Flint hasn’t lied to him yet!</p>
<p>”Sorry,” Flint mumbled. “You’re hair is just so weird-In a good way! And I just want to like, mess with it or whatever...” His sentence trailed off as he stared at the locks surrounding Roman.</p>
<p>”It’s-It’s fine...I guess, for a little bit...” Roman gave him a small smile and hesitantly turned his back towards the other man. He sucked in a breath when he felt calloused hands gently rub against his neck, collecting his hair.</p>
<p>A small humming sound came from Flint as he started running his fingers through it gently. Any knots that were in it were skipped or gently undone by the practiced hands of the other. Roman let the tension in his shoulders slip away as he melted into the touch. Father never played with his hair like this, it was always quicker and rougher. Not super painful, but Flint was so much better.</p>
<p>He supposed Flint had been using small delicate things throughout his life. That’s why he was so gentle and careful with Roman. A smile tugged at Roman’s lips as he let the other start a small braid close to his ear. Then they stopped.</p>
<p>“U-Uh thanks. Well, I should get going. I have something I need to do.” Flint’s hands were removed instantly.</p>
<p>“What’s that something?” Roman asked, trying not to whine at the loss.</p>
<p>“Something.”</p>
<p>“Uhhg I hate it when you’re vague! You can talk to me! It’s not like I have anyone to tell. And I can keep a secret!” Roman pleaded, just trying to get Flint to stay a little longer. He was lonely, and felt that he needed the attention. Being neglected by his father did that to him.</p>
<p>“I doubt that,” Flint shrugged and started to head down stairs, Roman following closely behind.</p>
<p>“When are you coming back?” Roman asked, his hands fiddling with each other. Flint winced, frowning.</p>
<p>“Not for a while. Maybe three or four days? Possibly a week. It’s hard to tell. If I get the chance, I’ll take it.” Roman’s face fell. Looking to the floor he dropped his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“C’mon Princey, don’t do that. You look like a kicked puppy. I want to come back, I swear I do, I just… have some things that need to be dealt with. I’ll see you around Sir Sing-a-lot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you Dr. Doom and Gloom.” Flint smiled apologetically and leapt over the edge, leaving Roman alone once again.</p>
<p>“Well, I thought he’d never leave.” Roman jumped at the voice, his <em> father’s </em> voice. Under the stairs next to the bathroom door was his father, glaring at him.</p>
<p>“F-Father-“</p>
<p>“You disobeyed me. How long has he been coming here?”</p>
<p>“I-I-I swear-r I just wanted a friend-“</p>
<p>“Roman, answer the damn question,” Father growled stepping towards him.</p>
<p>“A-A few days..?”</p>
<p>“Pack your things. We’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“But Father-“</p>
<p>“No! You broke the rules, you suffer the consequences. We are leaving and you aren’t ever going to see that <em> murderer </em> again!”</p>
<p>“He’s not a murderer,” Roman said. “He’s nice and charming and handsome-“ Roman cleared his throat awkwardly. “I-I mean, he’s interesting and practically perfect in every way-“</p>
<p>“You don’t know him! He <em> murdered </em> someone, he is a wanted criminal! He’s a threat! He’s only coming to use you for your hair. That’s why he asked to play with it! Pack your things before we leave without them.” Roman felt like sobbing. It was unfair! He had just met someone, a special someone! Someone he liked and cared about and-and loved! He liked Flint. Flint was funny and nice and great and amazing and smart and strong and perfect.</p>
<p>“No,” Roman whispered.</p>
<p>“What did you just say to me?”</p>
<p>“Father <em> please </em>! He’s not going to tell anyone! Give him time! Meet him! I’m sure you’ll like him! Please? Give me a chance? Give Flint a chance?” His father stepped closer to him almost in a suffocating way. Every ounce of Roman told him to flee and get away, or fight. He didn’t want either of that, so he stood his ground.</p>
<p>“No. Gather your things. We’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a child anymore. Flint says-“</p>
<p>“I fucking care what <em> ‘Flint’ </em> says! I am your father and you will obey me!”</p>
<p>“I’m older than 18 therefore I can make my own decisions!” Roman challenged.</p>
<p>“No, no you’re not. You aren’t a citizen, nobody knows you exist, nobody knows where or who you are. You don’t have any right, you are my son and my son will obey his father’s rules. Pack. Your. Things. <em> Now </em>.”</p>
<p>“I can make myself known! I’ll do my own things! Flint is from outside! He knows the laws better than you do-“</p>
<p>“And he breaks them! That’s the only reason he knows them. Because he doesn’t follow them! Enough with this Flint person! Just because he says it’s okay doesn’t make it okay!”</p>
<p>“Then just because you say it’s wrong doesn’t mean it’s wrong!” Roman yelled. His father grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. “Ow! Let go! You’re hurting me!”</p>
<p>Roman’s father said nothing as he dragged the lost prince up the stairs to his room. He flung the boy in the room, along with the mounds of hair. Slamming the door shut, he locked Roman inside.</p>
<p>“If this Flint boy is the problem, I guess I’ll have to remove the problem at its source.” Roman heard him hiss behind the door.</p>
<p>“No no nononono-wait Father don’t-please don’t-I-I’ll pack my things- don’t-t- we can leave! Please don’t!-Leave him alone-please!” Roman banged on the door, no response coming. He knew Father couldn’t have left, not that quickly so he continued to beg, scream, shout, sob, anything to get his attention. Nothing worked. Twenty minutes later, Roman’s throat was dry and stung from all the frantic attempts to stop his father.</p>
<p>He choked out a crumpled sob and fell on his knees to the floor. His chest heaved out the loudest cries he had ever made in his life, everything coming up to this moment was pushed out of him. All the good, all the bad, all the pleasant, all the painful, everything was overwhelming as he sat and sobbed on the floor. Flint did nothing wrong, yet he was the one getting punished for Roman’s mistake. Roman was so <em> foolish </em>. So stupid. Why did he even exist?</p>
<p>
  <b>Warning- These thoughts get a little dark and might be difficult for some people to read. Please scroll to the /////////////// to skip if you would like to. Be safe out there &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>...what if he didn’t exist?</p>
<p>The sobbing stopped instantly. No more pain, no more rejection, it would all stop. His father wouldn’t hurt anyone, Flint wouldn't have to worry about being caught, and then nobody would find him. He would be safe. The thoughts sounded so pleasing. All of this was because of him. Like his father said, <em> remove the problem at its source </em>. Roman was the problem. He broke the rules, he has to pay for the consequences. Plus only two people knew he was here, nobody would miss him. It wouldn’t make a difference.</p>
<p>Looking around the room, Roman found nothing accept his hair. His long dreaded hair. The hair that cause him to be locked up here for so long. The same hair his father sought to protect. The curtained bed had large pillars with hooks to hold the heavy drapes in place, he remembered swinging on them when he was little. </p>
<p>Wrapping his hair up, with a tear stained face and blank expression, Roman pulled the end of his hair over some of the hooks. </p>
<p>He wrapped the hopped end of hair around himself and jumped. </p>
<p>A snap followed.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>/////////////// - Continue below if you skipped or read it. Thank you and please be safe.</b>
</p>
<p>No, he did not die. No, he did not hurt himself. He may have thought about harming himself, but he had a new goal. ‘Get rid of the problem at its source’. His hair was the problem, so he cut it on the sharp hook. He clutched the hair in his hands, now it was only going down to his ankles, jagged at the end. Sighing heavily, he tossed the hair on his bed. Now what?</p>
<p>A loud squawk came from the door. Roman jumped to his feet, ran to the door and wiggled the handle. “Missy! It’s locked! Find the key! I think Father might have put it on the key rack in the kitchen. Unless he took it with him…”</p>
<p>He heard a few chirps, then a lower chirp that was definitely not Missy’s. Did birds have conversations with other birds? Was there another bird in his home?? Seconds later, the handle wiggled and then the door unlocked itself. Roman opened it and stepped out. Another even smaller sparrow was sitting on the door handle with one of its claws picking the lock. He was a lot more colorful than Missy, and his eyes were mismatched.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?” Roman asked, carefully helping the small creature out of the door. Missy didn’t answer, instead he was pecking at Roman’s hair. “Yeah, I’ll miss it too. We need to hurry. Flint is in danger. I need a favor. Another one. I need one of you to go follow Father and the other to find Flint and warn him. Can you two do that for me?”</p>
<p>Missy nodded his head and looked at his friend. The little bird nodded and looked at Roman. Quickly running to the window, he watched both birds fly out. Looking down, he realized his mistake. How was he supposed to get down without his long hair? His father managed to get down all the time. But there wasn’t enough time to figure out how. Spinning around, Roman got his creative mind working. A pair of scissors were on the kitchen counter next to the apples, his hair was still upstairs in his room, and there were candles all over the place. Getting his mind to work, he started making rope from the hair he removed. Just braiding it would work, right?</p>
<p>He twisted and turned as fast as his hands would go, hoping, <em> praying </em> Missy and his friend made it to Flint by now. Faster than humanly possible, Roman managed to make a simple braided rope. He couldn’t believe it. It shouldn’t’ve taken so little time! In some of the books he read making something this long should’ve taken hours, yet he finished in less than one. Lowering the ropes down, it was just barely too short. Thinking fast, Roman grabbed the scissors and cut off the rest of his hair, this time with the help of a mirror. A prince has got to slay, even if nobody knows he is one.</p>
<p>It was a fairly decent haircut, not super tidy but a messy look that fit him well. He got lost in his appearance. His father had never thought he looked nice, and so Roman had never thought that, but now? Now he couldn’t help smiling at how damn <em> good </em> he looked. He wondered how Flint would think of him now-</p>
<p>“Shit! Flint!” Roman grabbed the cut hair and started twisting, doing his best to connect the two braids. Attaching them together, he flung them over the side and used all that build up of pulling his father up to climb down. The grass tickled the open top of his shoes and he bolted. Missy and his friend should’ve made it to him right? Sprinting out, he found it was a lot easier to maneuver without the dead weight of all that hair. And the dress made it even easier! With pants, he wouldn’t be able to extend his legs that far. </p>
<p>“I’m coming Flint.” He whispered to himself as he ran through the forestry, the same way he saw Flint go the first time they met. He honestly had no clue where he was going, he didn’t even have a plan.</p>
<p>Roman did know there was a village nearby. Flint would talk about it sometimes, telling him of a nice man that lived there. Patton, he thought it was. Roman didn’t remember correctly, and he knew he didn’t but he just didn’t care. Flint was in danger. Father was dangerous when angry. Especially when he was mad at Roman. His father wouldn’t harm him physically, he would hurt the things Roman loved. So Flint was obviously on the list.</p>
<p>Roman almost missed the large house entirely. He assumed it was a good place to ask for directions, seeing as he was lost in the woods. Sprinting towards it, he heard people shouting just outside. Then silence. A man in a black shirt was also heading straight for it, hand on what looked to be a sword. Roman wanted a sword. He watched as the man in black knocked on the door politely. Then he wandered up to the man.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Roman asked. The man whirled around, sword inches from Roman’s face. Half his face had some sort of darker tone compared to the rest. “Holy-”</p>
<p>“R-Remus?!” The man looked shocked and sad.</p>
<p>“Uh, no? I’m just wondering, where is the village around here? I’m a little lost.” Roman chuckled awkwardly. The man stared at him, then the door opened. Another taller man with a scar on his face came out. Jared.</p>
<p>“Oh shit…” Roman whispered. The man in black looked at him again.</p>
<p> “Do you assholes need something?” Jared growled, narrowing his eyes at Roman. “Do I know you? You look familiar.”</p>
<p>“I uh, get that a lot.” Roman said awkwardly, stepping back a little bit. The man in black cleared his throat and stared Jared down.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m wondering what all the shouting was about? I was here taking my evening walk when I heard yelling. Is everything alright in this establishment?” Jared and Roman both raised a brow at him.</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine,” Jared huffed angrily. “Fuck off. I have things I need to get done before it gets too much darker.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, if only you told me the truth. I didn’t want to pull this card on you, but you leave me no other choice.” The man in black removed his sword from the hilt and raised it up to Jared’s throat. “I am Prince Janus. And as <em> your </em> prince I demand you to release the hostage you have taken.”</p>
<p>“P-Prince?!” Roman stuttered. This-This was his brother..? But he’s so small. A tiny little thing- No! He’s evil. Father said his whole family was bad. Then again, father was hunting down his only friend so maybe...Yeah not taking a chance.</p>
<p>“Do you think I give a fuck about an infant wannabe prince? Listen, <em> princess </em>, get the hell off my property and mind your own damn business. Same goes for you skimpy.”</p>
<p>Roman didn’t wait around another minute. If-If his brother knew who he was…no way was he going to be a part of a wicked kingdom. Nothing anyone could do would ever convince him. He backed away slowly, leaving the two others to duel it out. Who cares if that evil princeling got hurt? No heir to the throne meant no cruel and unjust rulers.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother asking for directions. Maybe he could find someone on the path as it got dark. Roman shivered as he felt a little cooler suddenly, like he was being watched. This was a bad idea, but Jared was worse. Sighing, Roman continued down the dirt path leading away from Jared’s house.</p>
<p>The path went two ways. Left or right? Well in a maze if you always stick to one side you’d get somewhere eventually, so go right. And that’s the way he went, unknowingly approaching the wrong town. A town that wasn’t so welcoming to newcomers, <em> especially </em> princes. Even if they didn’t know who Roman was, Roman sure looked a lot like Prince Remus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone!!</p>
<p>IMPORTANT!!</p>
<p>So it came to my attention that I had missed a chapter, Logan’s POV. I fixed that and put it where it should’ve been in the story. If you’re here reading this and missed it, it is now chapter 7.<br/>So sorry I missed it everyone!! Thank you for reading it and thank you for pointing this out!!</p>
<p>(I will delete this a bit later. After a few updates thank you)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sjhdlshslsbslnslahdle</p>
<p>Why am I so goddamn tired-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the birds were all coming to life, </p>
<p>The sun shining bright, </p>
<p>And what kind of a sight, </p>
<p>Was Remus sharpening his <em> knife </em>?!</p>
<p>Logan was coming again today and Remus had a plan to scare him off. His last attempts were decent, but he’s still coming back which meant they didn’t work. Remus told himself the feelings before were just because Logan was kinda cute. Nothing more. Simple crush that was now dead. Along with all the birds Remus heard singing. He was going to use their feathers for a little ‘gift’ he was going to give Logan when he arrived.</p>
<p>The still bloodied fathers were later glued to a piece of paper with the anatomy of a bird. Along with a few bones and even a lung. It was disgusting, but Remus being Remus did not care in the slightest. Smiling at his finished work he skipped inside the large castle from the small garden he was in. As he approached, he realized Logan was already there, earlier than expected.</p>
<p>“Prince Remus,” Logan called down the hall. Remus darted away. “Your majesty come back here right now.”</p>
<p>“Catch me if you can~” Remus partly sang as he skipped down the hallway carefree.</p>
<p>“Stop acting like a child! You’re twenty-three!”</p>
<p>“You sound like my mother, teach! How fucked up is that?”</p>
<p>“Your majesty-“ Logan was gaining on him, his footsteps close to on top of Remus’s. Sighing, the ‘gift’ in his hands would have to be given earlier than originally planned. Spinning around, he presented the gift to Logan, snickering.</p>
<p>“Here! Made ya something!”</p>
<p>Blinking slowly, Logan’s eyes slowly lit up more as he stared at the gift. Slowly, the teacher took the gift out of Remus’s hands. “Amazing…” he whispered, examining the small bones. Looking up at Remus, he cleared his throat. “Oh, thank you. This will not get you out of classes. Come to the dining room in twenty minutes whilst I unpack my belongings for this week.”</p>
<p>“Wha-<em> huh </em> ?!” Remus muttered. How could <em> anyone </em> want a dead bird stuck to a piece of paper?! Other than himself, of course. Logan turned away, still looking at the strange concoction Remus had created. He wandered out of view, leaving Remus to stare at where he once was. “You’re…welcome..?”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Remus controlled himself around Logan today. He didn’t make any crude or unnecessary comments, he didn’t sass with Logan, he didn’t even bother with the servants that were asked to help! But then the dancing session came.</p>
<p>Logan had asked Remus to wait in another room for the dance lesson his teacher prepared. And in his defense, he listened! For about two minutes. Then he heard the quiet bickering between Logan and some servant girl. The curious prince wandered to the doorway to hear what was going on. It wasn’t just one servant, it was multiple.</p>
<p>“Please, your prince needs a dance partner-“ Logan was saying.</p>
<p>“No!” One girl quietly yelled. “No, I’m not dancing with…<em> him </em>.”</p>
<p>“Miss Stacie-“</p>
<p>“Nope no nope! Ask someone else!”</p>
<p>“Miss Belle?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mr. Aldrich. I-I don’t- I would like to politely decline the offer. I’m also not sure how my husband would react to something like that. He’s very overprotective of me, you see.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright…” Logan sighed. “Miss Gwendolyn-“</p>
<p>“Fuck you. There is no way in hell I’m dancing with that crazed <em> monster.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes, well I need someone to dance with him.”</p>
<p>Normally, Remus wouldn’t mind the insult. Normally, he would move on. Normally, it didn’t sting. But to hear Logan <em> agree </em> ? Rubbing his arms, Remus walked away from the door and sat down in one of the chairs in the dining hall. He hugged himself. It didn’t matter. Nobody mattered. Who cares? Logan wasn’t interested anyway. So fuck him. Not actually, but yeah. Well maybe-<em> no! Shut the hell up brain!</em></p>
<p>The doors opened to a very frustrated Logan. He was alone as he wandered to the other end of the table where his other supplies sat. Remus glared in his direction, waiting for the teacher to look up at him. A low growl escaped him as he watched ‘Mr. Aldrich’ ignore the fury on his face. Remus scoffed, standing from his seat and looming over the busy teacher.</p>
<p>“Your majesty,” Logan turned and walked towards the cleared area where Remus would’ve been dancing. “You will be learning to dance with me.”</p>
<p>“What happened to the others?” He mumbled out. Logan raised a brow, tilting his head slightly.</p>
<p>“Others? You will have to be more specific-“</p>
<p>“The other servants? Where the fuck are they? I thought I was-“</p>
<p>“Would you like to dance with a willing partner or one that isn’t so?” Logan stretched one of his arms out for Remus to take. Glaring at the hand, Remus slowly took it. He gasped when Logan yanked him over and started guiding him around the room. Remus only then realized how short Logan was compared to him. Yet here he was, leading the dance.</p>
<p>“Wh-“ Remus stopped himself as he felt himself step onto one of Logan’s feet. “Sorry.” They didn’t stop dancing like Remus had expected.</p>
<p>“To avoid stepping on your partner’s feet or shoes, occasionally glance down. Especially during practice time. The more you see how my feet move, the more confident you will be with your partner. It also helps with seeing what your partner might do whilst dancing. For example,” Logan shifted his stance a little. Planting one foot firmly and loosening the other. Remus was then tugged into a dip, gasping a little from the surprising movement. “You will know when your partner does something such as a dip.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was learning the male part?” Remus said still in the dip.</p>
<p>“We will get to that.” Logan pulled him up, placing his arm back on Remus’s waist. It was much lower than before, Remus noted.</p>
<p>“Trying to sneak a little something in our dance?” Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Logan. Rolling his eyes, Logan placed both his feet together and spun Remus around with his finger. Then he let go. Remus yelped as he tripped over himself and fell onto the floor.</p>
<p>“If we are to continue you will refrain from too many of those comments, your majesty.” Logan smirked, stretching a hand down to help the prince up. Remus narrowed his eyes and swatted the hand away playfully, adjusting his dark vest a little as he stood on his own.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Now, I am going to properly show you how to hold your partner when dancing. Any comments, you’ll have more than one bruise at the end.”</p>
<p>“Kinky.”</p>
<p>“Prince Remus.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry.” Logan nodded and stepped towards Remus. He slowly reached for Remus’s arms. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I am teaching. Which side is dominant?” Remus choked a little, so tempted to make a joke out of that. Controlling the urge, a very strong urge, Remus managed to compose himself.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Logan smiled a little at Remus, clearly seeing the effort the prince had put into not making a comment. “Place your left arm on my waist. You will feel whether or not it is too high or low. It wil in l be-“ Logan jumped when Remus placed his hand on his waist. His eyes grew a little wider as he gripped Remus’s hand. He looked nervous...frightened even. Was it Remus?</p>
<p>“You…okay?” He tried to keep all the worry from his voice. Did…did he scare Logan?</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Apologies.” Logan shook his head and shuffled to the position they were in. Taking in a shaky breath, he stood in front of Remus. His eyes clearly avoiding the others stung.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to dance with me,” Remus backed away. “I know you don’t want to. I can-“</p>
<p>“No, no. We must complete the lesson and I am the only one who can help you. Let’s-Let’s continue.” Logan tried, stepping closer to Remus.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Remus tried asking softly. It came off in more of a growling whisper sound though.</p>
<p>“That is not the concern right now. We must finish this today-“</p>
<p>“Who and what did they do to you?” He raised his voice a little.</p>
<p>“Prince Remus-“</p>
<p>“Logan who the fuck hurt you?”</p>
<p>“Nobody-“</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking <em> lie </em>to me! What happened?! As your prince I demand you tell me!” Logan narrowed his eyes and scowled.</p>
<p>“As your <em> teacher</em>, my response is <em> no</em>.” Remus stood over Logan, glaring down at him. Couldn’t Logan see that Remus was trying to be <em> nice </em> and help him?! He grabbed one of Logan’s hands and pulled him into a dance. Instead of placing his hand on Logan’s waist, he gripped onto his shoulder. Logan hissed in pain at the grip as he was dragged around the makeshift ballroom.</p>
<p>“You won’t tell me, we are <em> dancing</em>.”</p>
<p>“Prince Remus. Release me right now.”</p>
<p>“<em> No</em>.” He trapped Logan in his dance. It was really dancing, just Remus dragging his teacher around the room. His grip tightened as Logan started to squirm back.</p>
<p>“Let me go, your majesty.” Logan asked again, huffing. Remus’s grip tightened as he debated letting go. Finally, he listened to the smaller part of himself. The only ‘good’ part according to his mother. He released Logan, who instantly went over to his stuff and packed up.</p>
<p>“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>“I’m <em> leaving.</em> You can find yourself a new teacher. We’ve worked countless hours and I’m sure you can manage on your own from now forward.” Logan hissed, rubbing his sore shoulder. All the books and papers were stuffed inside quickly and then the teacher was out the door. Remus turned his back to it. He heard Logan slam the door to the dining hall shut. A loud roar escaped him as he knocked over a few of the chairs at the table.</p>
<p>He contemplated going after the foolish teacher for a good while. For one, he could catch him and force him to stay in the dungeon for a week then see how mouthy the little spec was, and for the other...he could clear some of this up and apologize. Maybe they could continue their lessons without any problems? No. Logan didn’t like him and he didn’t like Mr. Aldrich. The dungeon it was.</p>
<p>Fury engulfed all of the prince’s senses as he stormed to the door and headed to exit the castle. Logan had already gone down one of the paths, according to one of the servants. He yelled at the servant to get his horse. Nobody, <em> nobody </em> not even some fucking <em> teacher </em> would leave just because they wanted to. Remus would dismiss them. Logan was dead to Remus. He was going to kill the <em> bitch</em>.</p>
<p>The servant appeared minutes later with a large black stallion, the royal crest and armor covering the majority of its body. He mounted it and didn’t answer the questions of the servants as he charged down the path Logan had taken.</p>
<p>He felt his eyes sting as he rode down the path furiously. No they weren’t tears. They couldn’t be. He wasn’t a crybaby. Emotions were so stupid. He didn’t have time to unravel whatever was tangling up in him. He forced whatever was going on out of his head. Logan was such an asshole. He can’t just walk out! He was hired by the fucking <em> queen </em> . And Remus was in charge as the prince. <em> His </em> prince. He had to obey the-</p>
<p>“Put me down!-“</p>
<p>“Shut him up. I hear hoofbeats.” </p>
<p>Remus narrowed his eyes as he slowed his horse to a stop. He quietly slid off looking around him. He heard muffled sounds of protest from something ahead to the left. What was happening?</p>
<p>Crouched low, Remus shuffled quietly down the path towards the sounds. A few twigs snapped in that same direction. He saw a black cloak and dove off the path behind a tree.</p>
<p>“There’s nobody out there. Probably a deer.” The cloaked figure said stepping more onto the path.</p>
<p>“Mkay-OW!” Another yelped, jumping out from behind the tree. Remus watched as Logan bolted away, only to be tackled by the same person. “He bit me!”</p>
<p>“Let me go! What are you doing?!” Logan yelled, kicking as he was picked up in the big arms of what Remus assumed to be a woman.</p>
<p>“God, shut him up.” The smaller cloaked figure said. Remus growled as he watched the woman punch Logan in the stomach. He coughed and was dropped to the floor. “Listen, you came from the castle so you gotta have some money.”</p>
<p>“I already told you,” Logan wheezed out. “I don’t have <em> any </em>. I did not bring it with me!”</p>
<p>“I think he’s telling the truth.” The woman said.</p>
<p>“Huh, damn. Well, let’s leave him for the wolves after what he did to Riley.”</p>
<p>“W-Wait no-“ The woman grabbed his shirt and punched him again and again.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Remus roared, charging for the woman. She froze like a deer in headlights. The other cloaked figure stepped in front of her, sword raised to Logan’s head.</p>
<p>“Prince Remus. Glad you could finally join us.” Remus growled, stopping himself.</p>
<p>“Wait you knew he was coming?!” The woman gasped. “I didn’t know you could tell the future!”</p>
<p>“I can’t, sadly, but anyone would know <em> that </em> face. Especially if they got yelled at by it.” The cloaked figure removed their cloak, revealing who was underneath.</p>
<p>“Pierre?” Remus chuckled darkly. “Thought I got rid of you for good.”</p>
<p>Four weeks prior to Logan Aldrich’s appearance in Remus’s life, a servant by the name of Pierre Songbird was fired by the prince for saying cruel things about Remus’s brothers. They we’re gossiping and talking shit about the whole royal family actually. Remus caught wind of this and ordered the bastard to his throne room where they were basically screaming for mercy. Obviously, Remus regretted not being merciful especially when this came from it.</p>
<p>“You thought wrong, beasty,” Remus growled at the nickname. “Claire, hold him down.” The woman nodded and grabbed Logan’s hair forcing the man to face up. The sword was pressed into his neck, blood dripping from the small cut. Logan squirmed a little, yelping out in pain.</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>“Oh I will. Once I watch you <em> beg </em> on your hands and knees <em>Prince</em>.” Pierre smiled as Remus reluctantly got down on his knees.</p>
<p>“Please let him go.” He looked at Logan, who looked shocked and in pain. “He didn’t do anything to you. Pierre, let him go-“</p>
<p>A loud laugh came from them as they shook their head at Remus. “Whatever do you mean? You see, this man did do something to me. You wanna know what? He divorced my cousin! I love my cousin more than <em> anything </em> and he hurt him.”</p>
<p>“P-Pierre,” Logan whimpered. “I-I’m not-“ Remus’s eyes widened at the noise. Logan just made the saddest most terrified noise he had ever heard. What happened to all of that confidence and strength? He felt something bubble in his chest, filling every inch of him.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Pierre pressed their blade further into Logan’s neck, drawing out more blood. Logan’s eyes were clamped shut and he tried to cry or scream but nothing came as the blade was pulled away. Pierre was examining the mark, almost snickering with pleasure. Remus took the opportunity while he was distracted and tackled the bitch, knocking the sword from his hand. Logan’s cheek got cut in the process, but Remus didn’t notice as he tumbled on the ground with Pierre.</p>
<p>They landed a good punch on Remus’s eye, a dark mark already forming. Growling, Remus stood and grabbed Pierre. He slammed them into the ground as hard as he could. They coughed and grabbed Remus’s ankles, pulling him down with them. A grunt escaped Remus as he landed hard on his back. Pierre climbed on top of him and started to choke the prince. Remus reached up and tried to grab his head. He successfully did so, pulling the hair down and slamming their heads together.</p>
<p>Remus shoved them off, shaking the dizzy spell away and trying to stand. Pierre recovered much quicker, jumping on Remus’s back and putting him into a stronger choke hold. Remus squirmed and fumbled with the tight arms cutting off his air flow. He managed to stand, even with Pierre still choking him. Then he let himself fall backwards onto Pierre, who yelled and cried in pain as a sickening snap was heard. Remus sucked in a large breath as soon as the arms were gone, lightheadedness fogging his vision.</p>
<p>Pierre was wheezing and barely moving. Claire was at their side in an instant, ignoring Remus. He limped towards his horse, only to fall down and be caught by someone. The exhaustion and being unable to breath for a good while took effect. He saw black spots as his vision faded. Black spots and glasses. The smell of pencil shavings and coffee filled his lungs. Then nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter is crap? But I’m tired hrrgh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Patton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hrrrghhhhh tired :p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Theodore?!” Patton shrieked as he was shoved back into the house. Theo had just, snapped and now he was holding a sickeningly sharp knife in Patton’s direction. He had just gotten home from helping that Janus fellow, and now this was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Theodore’ isn’t here right now lovely,” he chuckled darkly, stalking towards Patton. “I’ll be sure to leave a message for him though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think there is only one thing to do with you right now. Rough you up a bit. I never liked you anyway. Too sweet for this world.” Theodore growled, inches away from Patton now. Patton grabbed one of the pillows off the couch, smacking him directly in the face then bolting for the front door. Tears stung in his eyes as he ran, hearing his boyfriend(?) thumping behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t going to make it!-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong arms grabbed his waist and yanked him off his feet. He kicked in Theodore’s arms, screaming at him furiously through painful tears. What did he do?! What did he do wrong?! Why was Theo doing this?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go! Let me go! Please Theo!” Patton screeched, kicking and screaming as he was dragged back to their ‘home’. “What did I do?! What did I do?!” It hurt that there was no reply from Theo as he was taken back into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was thrown into the couch as Theo raised a knife against his throat, snickering. “You didn’t do anything. I have no use for you now. I had my fun with you, Theo had his fun with you, now we’re done. Fully done. My job requires secrecy so you can’t live-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Patton thanked whatever god or gods were above as Theo growled and climbed off of him. Theo pointed the knife at Patton one last time, placing a finger against his lips as he went to see whoever knocked. Patton let out a shaky breath, tears still leaking from his eyes. The conversation at the door was too quiet for him to hear. Until he heard Janus’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...demand you to release the hostage you have taken.” Patton jumped at the sound, praying that the hostage was him and not anyone else. Theo wouldn’t kidnap anyone else, would he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next couple minutes were silent as he strained to hear what was happening. He heard a shout, more like a roar, then a clanging sound. Approaching the door cautiously, he found Janus and his boyfriend swinging their blades at each other. Neither of them were necessarily winning, but there was no obvious loser. He gasped as Janus jumped out of the way, just in time for Theo’s smaller dagger slashing where he once stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Janus’s shirt ripped, but either Janus didn’t care or didn’t notice. Something wrapped around Janus’s chest caught Patton’s eye as he watched. It looked like a large bandage wrapping up a wound on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, Janus is hurt and he’s still fighting?! I’ve messed everything up…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton couldn’t just stand there! He had to help! It was his fault anyway. Jumping back into the kitchen, he looked around for something that wouldn’t harm Theo too badly, he might’ve thought Patton was someone else and wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt him! A ladle? Too small. A butter knife? No way! A pot? Too heavy. Oh! How about a pan? Grabbing it, he bolted out the door and sneaked up behind Theodore. Not right behind him, since he was moving so much. Acting as quickly as he could, he slammed it onto Theo’s head. The latter collapsed to the floor as Patton dropped the pan realizing what he just did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus fell down onto one knee, using his sword to hold himself up. Patton was quick to be at his side, carefully lifting him up. “I-I- Are you okay?! Why did you fight?! You’re hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurt..? What are you talking about?” Janus wheezed, catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have wraps around your chest! Let me help-“ Janus pulled away from Patton, trying to stand on his own. He placed a hand where the rip was and gripped it to close the hole.</span>
</p>
<p>“I’m fine. The- I can’t heal the, ah, ‘wound’ on my chest. That’s why I wrap it up.” He continued to wheeze out terrifyingly shaky broken breaths, only scaring Patton more.</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, are you sick?” Janus rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, his breaths slowly going to nothing now. He shifted from one foot to another as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, not like that. It’s- Can we not discuss this right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, my fault. I didn’t mean to be pushy. Uh, so what are you, um, doing here?” Patton asked, brushing hair behind his ear. Nobody was out this far, ever. How did he even get here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was taking an evening walk and heard cries for help. Is everything alright here?” Now it was Patton’s turn to be uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, I was uh, overreacting,” Janus nodded for him to continue. “Theo was just talking with me, and I got upset and didn’t listen like I should’ve so I left. He stopped me and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are sure this is what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! What point is it to lie?” Patton gave his best smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s unconscious on the floor right now-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want him to hurt you. He’s-He’s just feeling unwell. I’m sure-“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “-he’ll be better in the morning.” Janus nodded his head slowly. Patton knew he could see right through his lies, but clearly the man was too tired to say anything otherwise. “I-I think I’ll just…take him home for a bit. Uh, see you later then maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. I will see you again hopefully, Patton. On better circumstances of course.” A small smile graced Patton’s lips. Turning around he found a very confused and disoriented Theodore trying to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo be careful…” Patton warned, rushing to his boyfriend’s side. The man wobbled on his two feet a bit as he looked up at Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so…pretty…” He mumbled in a daze. Patton blushed and giggled a little, walking Theo to the house slowly. The instant his boyfriend hit the couch, Theo fell asleep. Sighing heavily, Patton wandered on his two shaky feet into the kitchen. He almost collapsed onto the counter as he recalled what Theo- er, ‘not’ Theo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theodore isn’t here right now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>What does that mean? Why wouldn’t Theodore be in his own body? Where would he have gone?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My job requires secrecy so you can’t live-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton had never asked Theo about his job or where he got his money. He had always just assumed Theodore was a merchant or tradesman or something similar. Neither of those necessarily required privacy. So what did Theo do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated all the answers that came into his mind. The way he fought with Janus, the crazed look in his eye, the mysterious Virgil character showing up at his house looking for a man named Jared. It didn’t make any sense! Was Theo leading a double life or something? No no, that didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Patton knew one thing; if Theo was struggling with something, he would back him up all the way. No matter at what cost. Theo loved him. Deep down, Patton knew Theo loved him. And he loved Theo just as much. A random shiver ran down Patton’s spine. He shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, he found Theo still sleeping peacefully on the couch. He hummed and grabbed a blanket for him. Careful hands tucked Theo in as he snored away. Patton giggled and listened to his lover’s occasional hiccups in the snoring pattern. After cleaning up a bit, he found himself wandering back upstairs to sleep for the night. It was late and the sun had already set below the horizon. No point in staying awake. Luckily, his body didn’t protest and let him fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm Patton~” He awoke to Theo climbing into the bed next him, cuddling into the other man’s side. Nothing out of the ordinary, in Patton’s mind, as he giggled at the soft touches of the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo!” Patton said through his fits of laughter. “Wh-What are you doing? I thought you’d be in town!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” The man raised an eyebrow at him, blinking. “What..? Why? I want to stay with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you usually leave in the morning,” Patton said, hugging Theo. “Not that I mind of course. I like cuddles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, well you better. Cause I’m not stopping for a while,” Theo yawned, clutching onto Patton’s side. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-You love me?” Patton smiled wide at those words. Theo hardly ever said them! This is why he loves Theo, he’s so sweet. So caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, always have.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Patton whispered. “But we should talk about…last night.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What happened last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know…” Patton said hesitantly. “You-You tried to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what?” Theo sat up, blinking at Patton. He cocked his head to the side. “What did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you-Don’t you remember..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, no?” The man closed his eyes, laying back down slowly. “Not really. I remember coming home and going to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, actually no. I don’t really remember. I just kinda remember coming home. The rest is a little…hazy.” Theo chuckled, clutching onto Patton more. Patton sighed, running his hands through the soft tufts of hair. Maybe bringing it up while cuddling wasn’t the best option..? Later. He’d do it later. Maybe Theo just didn’t want to remember? Whatever the reason, he wouldn’t bring it up right now. Right now was cuddle time. They hardly ever did that anymore. Cuddle time was important. The rest could wait. For now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>